


В ожидании расставания

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Гарри всегда считал, что соулмейты, или «вторые половинки» — это что-то из репертуара чересчур сентиментальных романтиков. Он и понятия не имел, что соулмейты — это очень реально, очень опасно и очень неудобно… Особенно когда твоим соулмейтом оказывается очень мёртвый Северус Снейп.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting to Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621717) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Оригинал фика был написан для Secret Snarry Swap 2012.

Гарри Поттер твёрдо решил, что убьёт Рона Уизли.  
  
Как только у него окажется достаточно сил для того, чтобы снова сидеть в постели.  
  
С Гарри всё было в порядке, правда. Да, возможно, в последние несколько недель он действительно был немного вялым и иногда у него возникал жар, но, скорее всего, это попросту сказывались непростые условия работы аврора, когда нужно было в любое время ночи гоняться по холоду за разным отребьем волшебного мира. А также тот факт, что Гарри никогда не брал отпуск. И, да, возможно, у него действительно начиналась простуда — но Гарри же не работал в эти выходные. Он бы прекрасно с ней справился, поев горячего супа и отлежавшись.  
  
Но нет. Рону обязательно нужно было разболтать Кингсли, что Гарри нездоровится, причём, по-видимому, настолько всё преувеличив, что по его словам Гарри уже почти лежал на смертном одре. В результате Гарри получил официальное уведомление, запрещающее ему появляться на работе без справки от колдомедиков Святого Мунго, подтверждающей его здоровое состояние.  
  
Чушь собачья.  
  
— Ну так что, целительница Судол? — спросил Гарри колдоведьму, когда та снова вошла в комнату. — Что у меня? Обычный грипп? Драконий грипп? Грипп фейри? Грипп докси?  
  
— Боюсь, что это вообще не грипп, — ответила мадам Судол, и заправила за уши свои длинные ярко-рыжие волосы.  
  
— Так это же замечательно, — обрадовался Гарри, не обращая внимания на довольно мрачное выражение лица целительницы. — Значит, у меня просто простуда? Вы сможете выписать мне справку?  
  
— Нет, у вас и не простуда, мистер Поттер, — продолжила колдоведьма. — У вас соулмейт.  
  
Гарри моргнул.  
  
— Э-э, спасибо, конечно, за такое обнадёживание насчёт моей личной жизни, но я не думаю, что...  
  
— Мистер Поттер, вы неправильно меня поняли, — сказала мадам Судол, усаживаясь на стул. — Причиной вашей болезни является то, что у вас соулмейт.  
  
— Погодите-ка, мой соулмейт делает меня больным? — спросил Гарри. — Что же это за соулмейт-то такой?  
  
— Отсутствующий, — объяснила целительница. — Скажите, мистер Поттер, вам многое известно о соулмейтах магического мира?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что у волшебников они примерно такие же, как и у магглов: несуществующие.  
  
— О, соулмейты очень даже реальны, мистер Поттер, — сообщила колдоведьма. — И потенциально очень опасны. Соулмейты есть примерно у одного волшебника (или ведьмы) из семидесяти. Небольшое количество, да — но достаточное. Некоторые люди просто находят своего соулмейта и больше никогда не испытывают никаких связанных с этим проблем: их партнёрские узы успешно закрепляются, и оба волшебника могут, так сказать, жить долго и счастливо.  
  
— Я так понимаю, я не вхожу в число этих счастливчиков? — предположил Гарри.  
  
— Ну, не будем торопиться с выводами, — ответила мадам Судол. — Всё ещё существует немалая вероятность того, что как только мы выясним, кто ваш соулмейт, всё наладится.  
  
Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза. Ну да, конечно. У него не было ни одного свидания с тех пор, как он разорвал отношения с Джинни три года назад — после того, как решил, что не верит ни в какие «половинки», и что Джинни его «половинкой» уж точно не являлась, поскольку он явно предпочитал свой собственный пол.  
  
— А теперь поговорим о сложностях, — продолжила колдоведьма. — Опасности соулмейтов заключаются в том, что они обязательно должны находиться друг с другом в постоянном и тесном физическом контакте. К сожалению, когда та высшая сущность, которая управляет судьбами волшебников, формирует связь соулмейтов, она не всегда учитывает их время или место проживания. Известны случаи, когда волшебники умирали потому, что их соулмейты родились на четыре столетия раньше них. Другие умерли, ожидая, пока их соулмейт появится на свет. Место проживания в наше время, к счастью, благодаря возможностям каминной сети уже не является такой уж большой помехой — но вплоть до прошлого столетия были случаи смерти соулмейтов и по этой причине тоже.  
  
— Но это же полный идиотизм! — воскликнул Гарри. — Люди умирают только потому, что родились не в то время? Как что-то такое вообще возможно?  
  
— Существует много книг, посвящённых разным теориям об этом явлении, — ответила целительница. — Я с удовольствием посоветую вам некоторые из них. Но общие предположения сводятся к тому, что человеческие души являются настолько уникальными, что найти пару совместимых душ — уже весьма непросто, а уж найти пару, которая ещё и родилась примерно в то же самое время — это почти чудо. Более романтические теории предполагают, что для этой высшей сущности, или высших сил, всё многообразие времени является лишь одним-единственным моментом, а не растянутой шкалой, как для простых смертных. И что, если соулмейтам не удаётся встретиться на земле, они сольются в вечном блаженстве в посмертии.  
  
— Спасибо большое, но меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь здесь и сейчас, — пробормотал Гарри. И вздохнул. — А существует какой-то способ хотя бы узнать, кто мой соулмейт? Или я просто должен бродить по миру, пока случайно его не встречу, и на нас не посыпятся сердечки и цветы?  
  
Мадам Судол улыбнулась.  
  
— Боюсь, вам предстоит убедиться, что воссоединение соулмейтов происходит совсем не так эффектно. Но способ существует. Невыразимцы из Отдела Тайн разработали вполне действенный метод.  
  
— Отлично, — отозвался Гарри, почувствовав себя оптимистичнее, чем за всё это утро. — Моя подруга Гермиона — невыразимец. Я постараюсь сегодня же с ней связаться.  
  
Целительница кивнула.  
  
— Обязательно свяжитесь. Я подготовлю копию вашего файла, чтобы вы могли показать его вашей подруге.  
  
— Прекрасно. Ну так что, теперь я могу получить справку? Завтра, наверное, ещё немного рановато, но я хотел бы выйти на работу в понедельник.  
  
— Боюсь, что этого не получится, — со слабой улыбкой сказала мадам Судол. — До тех пор, пока вы не отыщете своего соулмейта, ваше здоровье всё ещё находится под большой угрозой. Мистер Поттер, постарайтесь понять: это очень важно. Продолжительное отсутствие физического контакта с вашим соулмейтом может привести к смерти. Если всё будет продолжаться, как есть, то вам, скорее всего, будет становиться только хуже. Мы должны очень серьёзно отнестись к поиску вашего соулмейта.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Ну конечно, только он мог обзавестись чёртовым соулмейтом.  
  
  
* * *  
— Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Рон сказал, что ты пошёл к целительнице. Я думала, остаток дня ты будешь отдыхать.  
  
Гарри сунул ей в руки папку со своим файлом.  
  
— У меня соулмейт.  
  
У Гермионы расширились глаза.  
  
— Ох, Гарри! Ты в этом уверен?  
  
— Так сказала целительница. А еще она сообщила, что я должен обратиться к невыразимцам, чтобы выяснить его личность. Ты можешь с этим помочь?  
  
— Ну-у, я… да, конечно. Просто… — она вздохнула. — Консультирование с друзьями обычно не приветствуется, потому что это конфликт личных интересов, но соулмейты всегда были очень специфической темой, потому что они уже по определению являются крайне личной темой.  
  
— Ну, если у меня есть выбор, я бы не хотел, чтобы личность моего соулмейта выяснял какой-то незнакомец, — сообщил Гарри.  
  
Гермиона кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я отведу тебя в Вечно-Запертую комнату.  
  
— В палату Любви? — удивился Гарри. — Но я думал, что она… э-э… Вечно заперта.  
  
— Для всех, кроме невыразимцев, — ответила Гермиона с таким видом, словно это было чем-то совершенно очевидным. — Ну и разных случайных бедолаг, ищущих своих соулмейтов. Ну а теперь к делу. Должна тебя предупредить, что ты никогда не сможешь рассказать кому-либо о том, что увидишь. В прямом смысле не сможешь: если ты начнёшь об этом говорить или писать, то обнаружишь, что физически не в состоянии это сделать.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Понял. Ну что, идём?  
  
Гарри точно не знал, какой он ожидал увидеть палату Любви, но точно не такой. Она была довольно тёмной, поскольку свет давали лишь установленные вдоль стен факелы, отбрасывающие пляшущие блики на старинную мебель из красного дерева. Здесь странно пахло: смесью дыма и кедра, и ещё чего-то, что Гарри не мог опознать, но этот запах напоминал ему о магических аптеках. Он казался могущественным и чуточку опасным, но вместе с тем очень успокаивающим. Гарри ощущал приятное тепло и не думал, что это было вызвано только его повышенной температурой.  
  
— Не слишком-то романтично для палаты Любви, а? — с улыбкой заметил Гарри.  
  
— Хм-м, — неопределённо отозвалась Гермиона.  
  
У Гарри появилось очень стойкое подозрение, что она о чём-то недоговаривает. Чёрт бы её побрал с её невыразимцевыми секретами.  
  
— Ну и что мне нужно сделать? — спросил Гарри. — Выпить какое-то зелье? Или ты помашешь надо мной волшебной палочкой и прочтёшь какое-то заклинание?  
  
— Встань сюда, — скомандовала Гермиона, подходя к большому котлу, который Гарри раньше не заметил. — Я займусь приготовлениями, пока ты будешь задавать свои вопросы. Должна тебя предупредить, что, как невыразимец, возможно, я не смогу ответить на некоторые из них, но поскольку я теперь занимаюсь твоим делом, то смогу рассказать немного больше, чем при обычных обстоятельствах.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Так что произойдёт, когда я узнаю, кто мой соулмейт? Я что, должен просто найти этого человека и сказать «Привет, меня зовут Гарри, и мы должны быть вместе»? Или для таких случаев существует какой-то специальный протокол?  
  
— Ну-у, я полагаю, что ты уже знаешь этого человека, — ответила Гермиона. — Учитывая, что твои симптомы начались сравнительно недавно, я думаю, что ты находился с ним в довольно тесном контакте вплоть до последних нескольких лет, или около того.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Что-то здесь не стыкуется. Целительница Судол говорила, что иногда люди рождались в совершенно других столетиях, чем их соулмейты. Как же такое могло быть?  
  
Гермиона ухмыльнулась, выливая в котёл большой флакон какой-то жидкости.  
  
— Ты выскочил из её кабинета, даже не успев дослушать полное объяснение, не так ли?  
  
Гарри покраснел.  
  
— Ну-у, может быть.  
  
— Всё это действует немного сложнее, — заявила Гермиона, и бросила в котёл щепотку ярко-розового порошка. — Люди, которым не посчастливилось родиться в совсем другом времени, чем их соулмейт, обычно заболевают лишь слегка. И всё происходит очень медленно, потому что они никогда даже не прикасались к своему соулмейту. Это напоминает что-то вроде пожизненно ослабленной иммунной системы. Да, со временем их состояние ухудшается, и в конечном счёте они от этого умирают, но обычно не раньше семидесяти-восьмидесяти лет.  
  
— А что, по-твоему, произошло в моём случае? — спросил Гарри, довольно-таки опасаясь услышать ответ.  
  
— Я думаю, что это был кто-то, с кем ты регулярно контактировал в Хогвартсе. Видишь ли, узы соулмейтов активируются, когда между обоими соулмейтами происходит физический контакт, — сообщила Гермиона. — Совершенно любой, даже если один человек случайно задел другого плечом. Но как только это происходит, весь цикл резко ускоряется. Расставание на несколько недель или даже месяцев обычно не слишком опасно. Но при отсутствии контакта в течение нескольких лет разлучённые соулмейты очень быстро и очень сильно заболевают. Если контакт так и не возобновляется… — её голос немного дрогнул. — Ещё никто не прожил дольше десяти лет после начала симптомов недомогания. И обычно это очень долгая и болезненная смерть.  
  
У Гарри подогнулись колени, и он вдруг обнаружил себя сидящим в большом тёмно-зелёном кресле.  
  
— Ни хрена себе…  
  
Затем ему пришла в голову ужасная мысль:  
  
— Чёрт возьми, Гермиона… Несколько лет… тогда ведь как раз шла война. Что, если мой соулмейт умер?  
  
— Я тоже об этом подумала, — мрачно заявила Гермиона. — У меня есть несколько идей, но все они будут лишь временным решением. Настолько частые путешествия во времени опасны.  
  
Весь этот сегодняшний день был настолько безумным и невероятным, что Гарри даже глазом не моргнул, услышав, что ему, возможно, придётся путешествовать во времени, чтобы найти своего соулмейта.  
  
— И что, никакого лечения не существует?  
  
Гермиона покачала головой.  
  
— Пока что нет, но мы работаем в этом направлении. Вообще-то, профессор Снейп разрабатывал соответствующее зелье перед своей смертью. Он оставил очень подробные записи в своём рабочем дневнике, но за несколько месяцев до того, как его убили, эти заметки полностью прекратились. Я так понимаю, жизнь двойного агента не оставляла ему много времени для экспериментов. А у нас в Министерстве, к сожалению, просто нет Мастера Зелий его уровня. Хотя мы и пытались кого-то найти.  
  
Гарри устало закрыл лицо ладонями.  
  
— Вот хрень.  
  
— Именно, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Так, а теперь мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Гарри встал, всё ещё чувствуя себя довольно слабо, и подошёл к котлу.  
  
— Моя кровь, надо полагать?  
  
Гермиона улыбнулась, но Гарри её улыбка показалась довольно вымученной.  
  
— Похоже, ты всё-таки чему-то научился на уроках Снейпа. Дай мне руку.  
  
Гарри подчинился, не сказав ни слова, когда Гермиона провела по его руке серебряным ножом и позволила нескольким каплям крови упасть в котёл. Зелье начало шипеть и пузыриться, и Гермиона бесшумно залечила сделанный порез.  
  
— Теперь оно должно до конца дня вызревать и окончательно сформироваться, — сообщила Гермиона. — А тебе стоит пойти домой, чтобы отдохнуть. Как насчёт того, чтобы я принесла тебе готовое зелье сегодня вечером около семи часов, чтобы мы смогли окончательно со всем этим разобраться? — она покраснела. — Или, конечно, ты сможешь взглянуть на всё сам. Я знаю, что это нечто очень личное, так что, если ты предпочёл бы узнать личность своего соулмейта без лишних свидетелей, я всё понимаю. Как невыразимец, я должна присутствовать, чтобы проконтролировать весь процесс, но как твой друг...  
  
— Да всё в порядке, Гермиона, — ответил Гарри, беря её за руку. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты на этом присутствовала. И Рон тоже.  
  
Гермиона улыбнулась  
  
— Всё образуется, Гарри. Обещаю.  
  
Гарри сжал её ладонь, от души желая разделить такой оптимизм. Проблема заключалась в том, что, как показывал опыт, для Гарри Поттера события обычно развивались по самому худшему сценарию из всех возможных.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри отложил в сторону одолженную Гермионой книгу о магических соулмейтах, и потёр глаза. Некоторые сведения обнадёживали: к примеру, при своём возникновении узы соулмейтов учитывали сексуальные предпочтения, так что, по крайней мере, Гарри мог рассчитывать на то, что его соулмейт окажется мужчиной. Гарри понятия не имел, что стал бы делать, если бы после того, как он разбил Джинни сердце, оказалось, что она всё-таки была его соулмейтом. Она бы ему все уши прожужжала… и Гарри пришлось бы это терпеть до самого конца своих дней.  
  
Также, хотя подавляющее большинство встретившихся соулмейтов, узнав о глубинной связи своих душ (которая, предположительно, на порядок превосходила любые возможности обычной пары), обычно начинали романтические отношения — это не было обязательным. До тех пор, пока они просто поддерживали какой-либо регулярный физический контакт, всё было в порядке. В частности, в книге описывался случай в восемнадцатом веке, когда оба соулмейта уже находились в браке с другими людьми и категорически не желали тем изменять. В итоге они каждую неделю встречались для совместного чаепития под присмотром своих супругов — и всё было хорошо. Правда, Гарри отметил, что в книге ничего не говорилось насчёт того, как ко всей этой ситуации отнеслись вышеупомянутые супруги — зато там мимоходом упоминалось, что через пять лет после данного соглашения они оба внезапно погибли при довольно загадочных обстоятельствах.  
  
К сожалению, оставалась по-прежнему актуальной та проблема, что Гарри не знал, кто его соулмейт. И, учитывая количество погибших во время последней войны, существовала немалая вероятность того, что этот человек мёртв. И что тогда?  
  
  
* * *  
Услышав, как ожил его камин, Гарри повернулся в ту сторону.  
  
— Заходи, Рон.  
  
Уже через минуту Рон сидел на стуле рядом.  
  
— Гермиона сказала, что у тебя соулмейт. Вот уж невезуха, друг.  
  
— Это точно. Я скучаю по дням, когда считал этот термин уделом слишком восторженных влюблённых парочек, — проворчал Гарри.  
  
Рон фыркнул.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, если всё складывается благополучно, то это очень даже романтично. Проблема в том, что, если всё складывается неблагополучно…  
  
— Не напоминай, — отозвался Гарри. — Не знаю, какие тузы припрятаны у Гермионы в рукаве, но не думаю, что даже она сможет найти способ, как мне поддерживать контакт с мёртвым соулмейтом.  
  
— Погоди расстраиваться, — возразил Рон. — Может, это просто кто-то, кого мы давно не видели, потому что этот человек уехал в Америку, или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Гарри приподнял бровь.  
  
— И много ты знаешь таких людей?  
  
У Рона хотя бы хватило совести смутиться.  
  
— Так что, Гермиона должна прийти в семь? Ты уже ужинал?  
  
— Не-а, — Гарри покачал головой. — У меня не было на это сил.  
  
— Мерлин, дружище, почему же ничего не сказал кому-то из нас? — возмутился Рон, вставая со стула. — Мы бы тебе что-нибудь принесли. Посиди пока. Я схожу, посмотрю, что у тебя найдётся на кухне.  
  
Гарри с Роном уже почти доели своё говяжье рагу к тому времени, как появилась Гермиона, держащая в руках переливающийся хрустальный шар. Она осторожно опустила шар на стол, прежде чем отломить себе кусок хрустящего хлеба и присесть рядом с Роном.  
  
— Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Да примерно так же. В конце концов, ничего ведь и не изменилось, разве нет?  
  
— Хм-м, — протянула Гермиона. — Не возражаешь, если я заварю себе чай?  
  
— Что ты, чувствуй себя как дома, — отозвался Гарри.  
  
— Так ты выяснила, кто это? — спросил Рон, подбирая остатки своего рагу.  
  
— Ну конечно же, нет, — засопела Гермиона. — С моей стороны было бы ужасно бестактно посмотреть в шар раньше Гарри. К тому же, шар бы не сработал, как надо, если бы первой в него заглянула я.  
  
— Так что мне нужно будет сделать? — уточнил Гарри. — Просто посмотреть в этот хрустальный шар?  
  
— В общем и целом, да, — ответила Гермиона, ставя на стол свою чашку с чаем. — Тебе нужно будет сосредоточиться на мысли, что ты хочешь найти своего соулмейта. Дальше из хрустального шара должно появиться видение: всё будет выглядеть так, словно твой соулмейт и в самом деле стоит в этой комнате. Прежде чем исчезнуть, этот человек назовёт своё имя и скажет, где его можно найти.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— И когда мы к этому приступим?  
  
— В любой удобный для тебя момент, — отозвалась Гермиона.  
  
— Тогда предлагаю покончить с этим всем поскорее, — сказал Гарри и придвинул хрустальный шар к себе.  
  
Вблизи он не выглядел таким уж переливающимся. Вообще-то, как для хрустального шара, он был довольно блеклым, но Гарри отчётливо чувствовал в нём что-то, наводящее на мысли, что в этом шаре скрывалось гораздо больше чего-то могущественного и материального, чем было физически возможным. Гарри снова почувствовал запахи кедра, дыма и пряностей, но когда он попытался сообщить об этом Гермионе, то обнаружил, что губы его не слушаются. Чёртовы невыразимцы.  
  
Опять взглянув на хрустальный шар, Гарри обнаружил, что не может думать ни о чём другом, кроме своего соулмейта. Он знал этого человека и знал, что тот был жутко умным, темпераментным и храбрым. И Гарри всегда ощущал с ним какую-то связь: в первую очередь, наверное, потому что это был его соулмейт, но также и по другой, гораздо более прозаической, но не менее важной причине — Гарри видел его в своих снах.  
  
Хрустальный шар нагрелся ещё сильнее, и из него показалась струйка дыма. Она становилась всё больше, пока наконец не приняла форму человека. Когда Гарри понял, кто это, у него пересохло во рту.  
  
— Северус Снейп, — представился фантом. Его голос звучал так, словно доносился откуда-то очень, очень издалека. — Мёртв.  
  
Он отвесил Гарри лёгкий поклон, после чего его медленно растворяющуюся фигуру втянуло обратно в хрустальный шар.  
  
Очень долго никто не произносил ни единого слова. Затем, так же резко, как исчез фантом Снейпа, они заговорили все вместе.  
  
— Вот дерьмо! — крикнул Рон.  
  
— Меня сейчас вырвет, — застонал Гарри.  
  
— Мне нужно срочно связаться со своей начальницей, — взволнованно сказала Гермиона. — Я предупреждала её, что может произойти нечто подобное.


	2. Глава 2

— И что теперь? — спросил Гарри. Он был подозрительно близок к тому, чтобы начать задыхаться. — Мой соулмейт мёртв. А даже если бы он не был мёртв, он меня ненавидел. Что за урод вообще занимается всем этим подбором соулмейтов? Это же полный бред!  
  
— Подожди, не паникуй, — попыталась его успокоить Гермиона. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вообще-то, всё это может закончиться действительно хорошо.  
  
— Не паниковать?! — взвыл Рон. — Гермиона, ты что, ничего не видела? Соулмейт Гарри — это Снейп!  
  
— Да, и он умер всего несколько лет назад. Что позволит нам сравнительно легко создать временной портал, чтобы Гарри мог периодически путешествовать в прошлое.  
  
— Временной портал? — переспросил Гарри. — Это что-то вроде хроноворота?  
  
— В некотором смысле, — кивнула Гермиона. — Портал — это недавняя разработка и у него немного больше ограничений. С хроноворотом можно путешествовать в любую точку во времени, но с ним сложнее вернуться в своё настоящее время. А временные порталы создаются на строго заданный хронологический отрезок: например, на тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмой год. Но в отличие от хроноворота, который можно носить с собой, портал привязан к физической точке. Нам нужно будет создать временной портал в каком-нибудь месте, которое точно существовало в том времени, куда ты отправишься, и которое будет находиться достаточно близко от Снейпа, чтобы ты смог его отыскать. Тогда ты сможешь пройти сквозь портал, провести со Снейпом достаточно времени для того, чтобы прошли твои симптомы, а затем вернуться обратно туда, откуда пришёл. А по истечению того времени, на которое был создан портал, он самостоятельно разрушится — чтобы больше не нарушать реальность. Так что это скорее одалживание времени, а не воровство.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — перебил Рон. — Ты вдруг совсем не возражаешь против того, чтобы Гарри регулярно наведывался в прошлое? А как же все эти разговоры о том, чтобы не менять уже случившиеся события? Ты же не станешь пытаться меня убедить, что взрослый Гарри, навещающий Снейпа, ничуть не изменит ход истории?  
  
— Я всегда могу воспользоваться Гламуром, — встрял Гарри.  
  
— Боюсь, что нет, — возразила Гермиона. — Теперь, когда ты знаешь личность своего соулмейта, ты обнаружишь, что просто не в состоянии его обманывать. Чары Гламура, Многосущное зелье… Со Снейпом ничего из этого не сработает.  
  
— Чёрт, — проворчал Гарри. — Но разве Рон неправ?  
  
— Прав, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но, Гарри, ты же будешь вести себя как можно более незаметно и скрытно, и не сделаешь ничего такого, что могло бы нарушить ход истории, — она бросила на него строгий взгляд. — Это значит, что тебе нельзя рассказывать об исходе войны или пытаться предотвратить любые смерти.  
  
— Да знаю, знаю, — нетерпеливо кивнул Гарри. — Но, послушай, Снейп ведь не станет думать «О, смотрите-ка, двадцати-с-чем-то-летний Гарри Поттер. Уверен, что это совершенно нормально и мне совершенно не о чём не беспокоиться. Можно просто не обращать на него внимания и позволять ему время от времени пожимать мне руку».  
  
— Вообще-то, я думаю, что примерно так он и отреагирует, — сказала Гермиона. — Согласно записям в его дневнике, зелье, разрушающее связь соулмейтов, было единственным, над которым он работал в течение последнего года своей жизни. Очень вероятно, что у него были для этого личные причины.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Снейп как минимум подозревал, что у него есть соулмейт? — уточнил Гарри.  
  
Гермиона кивнула.  
  
— И не исключено, что он даже подозревал, что это ты. Он никогда не выяснял этого официально — я проверила наши архивные записи обо всех, кто в течение последнего столетия запрашивал тест на определение соулмейта, и его имени в этих списках не было. И тем не менее, я не думаю, что он сильно удивится, когда ты всё ему объяснишь.  
  
— И не сильно этому обрадуется, надо полагать, — пробормотал Гарри. — А кроме того, как я вообще объясню ему, что мне пришлось отправиться к своему соулмейту в прошлое, чтобы он не догадался, что умер?  
  
Гермиона отвела взгляд. Впервые за весь их разговор она выглядела неуютно.  
  
— Ну-у, я не думаю, что он рассчитывал пережить войну, — наконец ответила она. — И всё-таки тебе стоит быть поделикатнее.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза. Ну конечно! Ему нужно отправиться в прошлое, чтобы сообщить профессору, который терпеть его не мог, что на самом деле они являются соулмейтами и им необходимо друг к другу прикасаться, а Гермиона советовала ему быть поделикатнее. Просто охренительно.  
  
— И сколько времени мне нужно будет пробыть в прошлом? — уточнил Гарри. — Час-другой?  
  
— Это нам придётся определить опытным путём, — сообщила Гермиона. — Я думаю, что часа или двух должно хватить, но увидим. Но точно не дольше одного дня за раз.  
  
— А что будет, когда закончится время действия портала? — спросил Гарри. — В смысле, узы соулмейтов — это ведь на всю жизнь, разве нет? И если портал закроется…  
  
— Думаю, что есть один-единственный элемент прошлого, который тебе нужно изменить, причём сделать это очень осторожно, — сказала Гермиона с решительным блеском в глазах. — Тебе нужно будет узнать у Снейпа, как закончить его зелье. Тогда тебе больше не нужно будет возвращаться в прошлое, а кроме того, это зелье сможет помочь другим людям, у которых оказались неудачные пары соулмейтов.  
  
Гарри сглотнул комок в горле, чувствуя лёгкую тошноту. Он знал, что Гермиона не предлагала ничего особенно ужасного, но не мог избавиться от чувства, что предаст этим своего соулмейта. И сама мысль о том, чтобы разрушить их связь, казалась глубоко неправильной.  
  
Гарри замер. Да что это с ним, чёрт возьми, творится?!  
  
— Нам нужно выбрать место для портала, — продолжила Гермиона.  
  
— Визжащая Хижина, — тут же ответил Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — предостерегающе отозвалась Гермиона, — я же уже сказала тебе: никаких изменений истории. Ты не можешь использовать это для того, чтобы спасти Снейпа.  
  
— Ага. А кроме того, в тот последний год Хижину использовали Пожиратели, — подключился Рон. — Ты что, правда хочешь натыкаться на них каждый раз, когда будешь отправляться в прошлое?  
  
— Я воспользуюсь своим плащом-невидимкой, — ответил Гарри. — И я теперь гораздо осторожнее, чем в те годы. Если возле Хижины кто-то и будет, они ничего не заметят. Но вы должны признать, что это идеальный выбор. Тихое и удалённое место, но оттуда можно быстро добраться до замка. И, кроме Пожирателей Смерти, там никто не бывает.  
  
— Кроме Пожирателей Смерти, — саркастически передразнила его Гермиона, закатывая глаза. — Гарри, в самом деле. Будь благоразумнее.  
  
— Визжащая Хижина, — упрямо повторил Гарри. Он и сам не знал, почему, но почему-то это было для него важным. — Это мой соулмейт, так что мне решать, где будет мой временной портал.  
  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
  
— Ладно. Мне нужно вернуться в офис, чтобы начать работать над порталом. Сомневаюсь, что в такие сжатые сроки у меня получится сделать портал на год, но такой, чтобы продержался хотя бы несколько месяцев, у меня должен получиться. Я свяжусь с тобой завтра. — Она чмокнула Рона, — Ты останешься с Гарри?  
  
Рон повернулся к нему.  
  
— Что скажешь, друг? Тебе нужна компания?  
  
По правде говоря, нужна была. Гарри по-прежнему испытывал некоторый шок от всех этих новостей, и ему совершенно не хотелось оставаться одному.  
  
— А ты не против?  
  
Рон расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Да ладно тебе! Может, Снейп тебе и соулмейт, но я уже давным-давно получил звание твоего лучшего друга и не собираюсь от него отказываться.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ. Возможно, несмотря на всё это сумасшествие, в итоге всё действительно как-нибудь наладится.  
  
В мире точно случались и более странные вещи.  
  
  
* * *  
— Ну что, готов? — спросила Гермиона, подавая Гарри его плащ-невидимку.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Ему было позарез необходимо увидеть Снейпа. Он едва мог спать, у него ныли все суставы и он еле удерживал в желудке хоть какую-то пищу. Это не означало, что он не нервничал, но если после того, как он пройдёт сквозь временной портал и поздоровается со Снейпом, ему станет легче, Гарри готов был это сделать, не моргнув и глазом.  
  
— А теперь запомни, — проинструктировала Гермиона, — портал опознает только твою душу, поэтому ты — единственный, кто сможет сквозь него пройти и вообще его увидеть. Если ты обнаружишь в Хижине кого-то из Пожирателей, немедленно возвращайся обратно и выжди как минимум час, прежде чем повторить свою попытку.  
  
— Гермиона, я всё понял, — нетерпеливо кивнул Гарри.  
  
— Я подожду здесь столько, сколько смогу, а потом меня сменит Рон. Когда ты вернёшься, кто-то из нас обязательно будет тебя здесь ждать.  
  
— Да, да, я знаю. Гермиона!  
  
Она вздохнула.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — Гермиона вручила ему небольшую коробочку. — Тебе осталось выполнить самый последний шаг. Просто вынь её и положи на землю, а затем шагни внутрь.  
  
Гарри кивнул и открыл коробку. Внутри оказалась длинная золотая лента. Гарри позволил ей упасть на грязный пол Хижины, восхищённо наблюдая за тем, как лента тут же образовала большой круг идеальной формы. Исходящий из него свет был таким ярким, что чуть было не ослеплял, но вместе с тем буквально притягивал Гарри к себе.  
  
— Она светится? — спросила Гермиона. — Я её больше не вижу.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Получилось!  
  
— Ну, за одолженное время, — провозгласил он, ободряюще улыбнувшись Гермионе. А затем, спрятавшись под плащом и сделав глубокий вдох, шагнул внутрь светящегося круга.  
  
Единственным признаком того, что что-либо изменилось, было отсутствие Гермионы. Повернувшись, Гарри осторожно огляделся по сторонам. Непохоже, чтобы здесь был кто-то из Пожирателей; вообще-то, складывалось такое впечатление, что здесь уже давно никто не появлялся. И тем не менее, Гарри не собирался рисковать. По-прежнему надёжно скрытый ото всех под своим плащом, он направился в сторону замка.  
  
Было очень неуютно видеть Хогвартс вот таким. Эта тишина почти оглушала. Не было слышно ни галдежа и топота учеников, носящихся по коридорам, ни смеха на лестницах. Даже портреты, кажется, приняли обет молчания. Замок, который всегда казался Гарри таким тёплым и приветливым, сейчас был объят страхом.  
  
По коридорам разнёсся чей-то крик. Рассудив, что Снейп наверняка будет где-то поблизости, Гарри поспешил на звук.  
  
Алекто Кэрроу зловеще нависала над незнакомой Гарри ученицей, судя по виду, с каких-то младших курсов. Гарри с ужасом смотрел, как Кэрроу нацелила палочку девочке в лицо, и рассекла ей щёку длинным кровавым порезом. Бедняжка дрожала, явно изо всех сил пытаясь сдерживать слёзы — но безнадёжно проигрывая эту битву.  
  
— Профессор Кэрроу, что у нас здесь?  
  
Развернувшись, Гарри увидел спускающегося по коридору Снейпа. Ему потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не рвануться к нему, потому что каждая клеточка его тела кричала ему прикоснуться к этому мужчине. Гарри сжал ладони в кулаки и крепко прикусил щёку изнутри.  
  
— Эта кроха находилась вне своей спальни после отбоя, директор, — ответила Кэрроу. — Это ужасно небезопасно.  
  
— Несомненно, — отозвался Снейп, скрещивая руки на груди. — Что ж, я прослежу за тем, чтобы она вернулась в свою спальню. И я хотел бы попросить вас проверить коридор на третьем этаже. Я слышал там какие-то подозрительные звуки. Боюсь, что ученики могут что-то замышлять.  
  
Глаза Кэрроу вспыхнули от недоброго предвкушения.  
  
— О, конечно, директор! Я немедленно проверю, что там, — заверила она, торопливо устремляясь из зала.  
  
Под взглядом Снейпа ученица затряслась ещё сильнее.  
  
— Почему вы не в своей постели, глупый, бестолковый ребёнок? — прошипел Снейп.  
  
— Я хотела… моя мама… Я ничего от неё не слышала с самого Рождества, и...  
  
— О, теперь ваша мать обязательно услышит кое-что от меня, — мрачно пообещал Снейп, — уж в этом вы можете даже не сомневаться.  
  
У Гарри застыл комок в горле. Так вот, значит, как Снейп играл свою роль... В самой жёсткой форме из всех возможных Снейп дал девочке понять, что с её матерью всё в порядке и что скоро она узнает, что и её дочь жива.  
  
Но, разумеется, эта девочка, такая маленькая и ослеплённая актёрской игрой Снейпа, приняла его слова за чистую монету. По её щекам потекли слёзы, а лицо вспыхнуло от праведного гнева.  
  
— Вы… Вы!..  
  
— Убирайтесь с моих глаз, мисс Мокингбёрд, — отрезал Снейп. — И ступайте прямо в своё общежитие, нигде не задерживаясь. Если вы решите меня ослушаться, я об этом узнаю.  
  
Ему не нужно было повторять дважды: Снейп едва успел произнести последнее слово, как девочка уже поспешила прочь. Снейп смотрел ей вслед, не двигаясь с места до тех пор, пока маленькая фигурка не скрылась из виду. Затем, тяжело вздохнув и тихо выругавшись себе под нос, он развернулся обратно в том самом направлении, откуда пришёл.  
  
Гарри заторопился за ним. Он слегка запыхался и по-прежнему отвратительно себя чувствовал, но, видя Снейпа так близко, ощутил прилив новых сил. Так тихо, как только мог, он крался за Снейпом всю дорогу к директорскому кабинету.  
  
— Медуза Горгона, — пробормотал Снейп охранявшей офис гаргулье. Не желая упустить свой шанс, Гарри метнулся следом.  
  
Снейп сел за свой стол и опустил голову на сложенные ладони. Гарри присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. Он был ещё худее, чем Гарри помнил, и у него под глазами виднелись тёмные круги. Больше того, он буквально излучал волны меланхолии. Это был одинокий человек, медленно раздавливаемый грузом собственных попыток хоть как-то хоть что-то исправить в этом сумасшедшем и очень опасном мире.  
  
Но в комнате пахло кедром, костром и травами, и Гарри знал, что он пришёл сюда с определённой целью. Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом. А затем осторожно откашлялся.  
  
Снейп тут же вскочил на ноги, нацелив в его сторону волшебную палочку.  
  
— Кто здесь? — гаркнул он. — Покажись!  
  
Гарри сбросил свой плащ.  
  
— Здравствуйте, профессор.  
  
С лица Снейпа тут же схлынули все краски. Однако его шок быстро сменился обречённостью.  
  
— Поттер… — вздохнул он. — Разве ты не должен целиться в меня своей палочкой?  
  
— Я не собираюсь причинять вам вреда, — ответил Гарри. — Я знаю, что вы на нашей стороне. И в моих же лучших интересах, чтобы вы оставались живы и невредимы. Или вы собираетесь меня атаковать?  
  
Снейп ничего не сказал, но опустил палочку.  
  
— Учитывая тот факт, что я видел тебя всего на прошлой неделе и ты выглядел значительно моложе, я могу лишь предположить, что ты прибыл из будущего, — сообщил он.  
  
— Из две тысячи второго года, — подтвердил Гарри. — Непохоже, чтобы вас это удивило.  
  
— В эти дни меня способно удивить очень немногое, — отозвался Снейп. — Но что ты здесь делаешь? Вряд ли у тебя с этим временем связаны настолько приятные воспоминания, что тебе захотелось снова их пережить.  
  
— Не связаны, — согласился Гарри. — Я пришёл, чтобы встретиться с вами.  
  
Снейп вовсе не выглядел удивлённым.  
  
— Менять ход истории строго запрещено, Поттер.  
  
— Я знаю, и я не буду ничего менять — как бы сильно мне этого ни хотелось, — ответил Гарри. — Но… в общем, вы — мой соулмейт.  
  
Снейп закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их снова, то выглядел ещё более измученным, чем раньше.  
  
— Так значит, мои подозрения оказались верны.  
  
— Гермиона предположила, что вы могли об этом знать, — сообщил Гарри. — Но… не сочтите за дерзость, сэр, но вы не выглядите таким расстроенным, как я ожидал.  
  
— Я уже смирился, Поттер, и я очень, очень устал, — просто сказал Снейп. — А кроме того, я всё ещё наполовину убеждён, что вот-вот проснусь и обнаружу, что всё это было лишь одним очень длинным и очень безумным сном.  
  
— Это не сон, — покачал головой Гарри. — Мне жаль…  
  
Снейп поджал губы. А потом, ни слова не говоря, подошёл к своему столу, взял с него чернильницу и изо всех сил запустил в стену.  
  
Гарри в ужасе смотрел, как красные чернила медленно стекают по камням, и это выглядит так похоже на кровь…  
  
— Снейп! — вскрикнул Гарри, хватая того за локоть. — Что вы делаете?!  
  
Снейп застыл, но Гарри этого почти не заметил. Как только он коснулся Снейпа, его буквально захлестнули ощущения. Это было сладчайшее, чудеснейшее облегчение. Оно напомнило Гарри мгновения сразу после оргазма, когда он ещё плескался на последних волнах удовольствия, постепенно расслабляясь в блаженной неподвижности, и ему казалось, что всё будет замечательно. По крайней мере, в течение этих нескольких секунд.  
  
Или до тех пор, пока Снейп будет позволять ему за себя держаться.  
  
— Вы тоже это почувствовали? — прошептал Гарри.  
  
— Немного, — кивнул Снейп. — Хотя, если я правильно понимаю, не так сильно, как ты. У тебя такой вид, что в гроб и то краше кладут.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Гарри.  
  
Снейп вздохнул.  
  
— В твоём времени война уже закончилась?  
  
— Да, — ответил Гарри. Он хотел сказать больше, но чувствовал, что рискует открыть слишком многое.  
  
— И, я так понимаю, что я не выжил.  
  
Это не было вопросом, и Гарри застыл.  
  
— Почему вы так решили?  
  
— Ты — мой соулмейт, но ты отправился в прошлое вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться каминной сетью.  
  
Теперь вздохнул уже Гарри.  
  
— Вы же знаете, что я не могу рассказать вам ничего о том, что произойдёт.  
  
— Знаю, — согласился Снейп. И кивнул в сторону дивана. — Не хочешь присесть?  
  
Гарри позволил отвести себя к дивану, попутно отметив, что Снейп не стал убирать его руку со своего локтя. Когда они сели, Гарри попытался заставить себя прекратить касаться Снейпа, но просто не смог этого сделать. Такое впечатление, что Снейп вливал в него энергию через это простое прикосновение.  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит рассказать мне, что ты знаешь, — предложил Снейп. — По крайней мере, те вещи, которые ты можешь рассказать.  
  
Гарри послушно начал объяснять Снейпу, как недавно у него начались проблемы со здоровьем, но он решил, что это просто усталость от изматывающей работы аврора, как Рон отправил его к колдомедикам, а те поставили ему диагноз отсутствия контакта со своим соулмейтом, как он выяснил, что это Снейп, и, наконец, как он прошёл сквозь временной портал. В течение всего его рассказа Снейп не промолвил ни слова, но время от времени он издавал какие-то странные звуки.  
  
— И Гермиона сказала, что были… признаки того, что вы подозревали о наличии у вас соулмейта, — закончил Гарри, делая попытку осторожно подобраться к нужной теме.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Я начал испытывать самые ранние стадии тех симптомов, что ты описал. А потом появились… — он замолчал. — Соулмейты мы или нет, Поттер, есть вещи, которыми я не собираюсь с тобой делиться.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Я понимаю. Но вы предполагали, что у вас есть соулмейт? И вы предполагали, что это я?  
  
— Да, — коротко ответил Снейп. — Я предположил, что это можешь быть ты, как только ты прибыл в Хогвартс, и в тот год, когда ты уехал, мои подозрения подтвердились.  
  
У Гарри округлились глаза.  
  
— Но вы никогда не...  
  
— Что? Нет! — выпалил Снейп. — Мерлина ради, Поттер! Меня не интересуют маленькие мальчики. Но ты же сам только что почувствовал облегчение даже от легчайшего прикосновения ко мне. Пока ты здесь учился, мы с тобой довольно часто находились в регулярном физическом контакте, неважно, клал ли я руку тебе на плечо, чтобы предупредить о грядущем снятии баллов, или…  
  
— Или вышвыривали меня из своего кабинета?  
  
Снейп ответил ему мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Да. Но во все эти разы, какими бы поверхностными ни были эти прикосновения, я сразу мог понять, что ты — мой соулмейт.  
  
— А вы пытались… это исправить?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Снейп. — Я работал над зельем, но… мне не хватало мотивации, чтобы его закончить.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Ему было знакомо это чувство.  
  
— Я бы хотел узнать о нём побольше, — заставил он себя сказать.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Снейп замер.  
  
— Понимаю, — наконец отозвался он. И тяжело вздохнул. — Как долго ты здесь пробудешь?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Гермиона сказала, что мне нужно провести здесь несколько часов. Вы не возражаете?  
  
— Мне трудно от подобного отказаться, — признался Снейп. — Я уже очень давно не чувствовал себя так умиротворённо. — Он застыл. — Я не собирался этого говорить.  
  
— Гермиона говорила, что соулмейты физически неспособны друг друга обманывать, на каком угодно уровне, — сообщил ему Гарри. — Не переживайте. Я не стану использовать это против вас, — он зевнул. — Извините. Не думаю, что я проспал больше четырёх часов за всю последнюю неделю.  
  
— Поттер, только не пойми меня неправильно, пожалуйста, — медленно начал Снейп, — но мы оба измучены и, судя по всему, нам становится легче, когда мы друг к другу прикасаемся. Моя спальня находится сразу за этой дверью, и…  
  
— Вы предлагаете пойти спать вместе? — с лёгкой ухмылкой спросил Гарри.  
  
У Снейпа на щеках вспыхнул румянец.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, что я не стану предпринимать никаких попыток…  
  
— Снейп, да всё в порядке, — быстро отозвался Гарри. — Я вас просто поддразнивал. Но — да, это было бы просто отлично.  
  
Снейп пристально на него уставился. В его взгляде отчётливо читалось недоверие.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что всё это — полное безумие? Именно из таких вещей делают галлюцинации.  
  
Гарри широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Что же это за жизнь, если в ней нет места для капельки сумасшествия?


	3. Глава 3

Гарри осторожно, следя за тем, чтобы не разбудить спящего Снейпа, выбрался из постели. Он просто замечательно выспался — лучше, чем за многие годы — и знал, что причиной этому был его сосед по кровати. Гарри с удовольствием повалялся бы в постели ещё несколько часов, но он и так провёл здесь намного больше времени, чем пообещал Гермионе — и понимал, что скоро она начнёт волноваться достаточно сильно для того, чтобы начать искать способы последовать за ним. Тихонько выскользнув из одолженной Снейпом ночнушки, Гарри натянул свои джинсы. Когда его рубашка зацепилась за очки, он машинально выругался. И тут же в панике взглянул на кровать: ну конечно же, Снейп сонно заворочался.  
  
— Ты уже уходишь? — пробормотал Снейп, протирая глаза.  
  
— Я должен, — отозвался Гарри. Это было совершенно абсурдно, но он казался самому себе незадачливым любовником, пытающимся сбежать под покровом ночи. Разумеется, у него не было никаких причин чувствовать себя виноватым, но он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что разочаровывает Снейпа. — Я собирался провести здесь всего несколько часов. А в итоге остался почти на девять.  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
— Обязательно удостоверься, что твой плащ полностью тебя закрывает и не издавай ни звука. В замке сейчас небезопасно, — он нахмурился и сел в постели. — Давай я тебя провожу.  
  
— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — быстро заверил его Гарри. — Доверьтесь мне.  
  
Потом у него в голове промелькнула новая мысль.  
  
— В Хижине сейчас безопасно?  
  
— Как и всегда, но это мало о чём говорит, — ответил Снейп. И отбросил в сторону одеяло. — Я пойду с тобой.  
  
— Нет, вы останетесь здесь и ещё немного отдохнёте, — заявил Гарри, мягко толкая его обратно на кровать и накрывая одеялом. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
А затем, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, он поцеловал Снейпа в лоб.  
  
— Берегите себя.  
  
Глаза Снейпа сделались огромными, словно блюдца. Пользуясь своим внезапно обретённым преимуществом, Гарри улыбнулся ему на прощание, после чего схватил плащ-невидимку и поспешил к дверям, пока Снейп не успел прийти в себя.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Что ты там делал?! — спросил Рон, как только Гарри вышел из золотого круга. — Тебя не было десять часов! Гермиона с ума сходила от волнения. С тобой всё в порядке? Ты нашёл Снейпа?  
  
— Эй, давай-ка по одному вопросу за раз, — отозвался Гарри. Он всё ещё чувствовал прилив сил после проведённого вместе со Снейпом времени, но теперь, когда их разделял целый мир, к этому примешивалась непонятная нервозность — и расспросы Рона (несомненно, руководствующегося самыми лучшими побуждениями) его ошеломляли. — Но да. Со мной всё отлично. И я его нашёл.  
  
— И? Он нормально всё это воспринял? В смысле, мы же говорим о Снейпе, так что «нормально» — это, конечно, понятие относительное, но…  
  
— Он нормально всё воспринял, — перебил его Гарри. — Гораздо лучше, чем я.  
  
— Снейп? Вот это да. Ну и как… э-э, как он там поживает?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами. Он ощущал странную потребность защитить Снейпа и совершенно не хотел делиться всеми подробностями их встречи.  
  
— Он измучен. Стресс его точно доканывает. Не говоря уже о том, что он тоже начал испытывать симптомы связи соулмейтов, хотя и не так сильно, как я, — он помолчал. — Мы с ним вместе вздремнули.  
  
Рон заморгал.  
  
— Вздремнули?? Ты из-за этого там настолько задержался?  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри. — И я просто шикарно выспался. Сто лет так хорошо не спал!  
  
Рон прыснул со смеху. Очень вскоре это перешло в полноценный хохот.  
  
— Только ты, Гарри! Только ты можешь отправиться путешествовать во времени, чтобы встретиться со своим соулмейтом и, чёрт побери, вздремнуть.  
  
Гарри чувствовал, что должен был обидеться на Рона за эти слова, но просто не мог. В конце концов, это было чистой правдой.  
  
Только он.  
  
И ещё, наверное, Снейп.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Прошла целая неделя, прежде чем Гарри набрался храбрости снова навестить Снейпа. Сразу по возвращению в свой мир он чувствовал себя великолепно, но в дни, последовавшие за этим маленьким путешествием, не мог удержаться от обдумывания и анализирования каждой его минуты. И как только у него хватило наглости поцеловать Снейпа? Чем он думал?! А Снейп? Почему он был таким… ну, не добрым — но и не привычно огрызающимся и саркастичным? Это просто из-за усталости? Или Снейп думал, что Гарри ему приснился? Или всё дело было в их узах соулмейтов?  
  
Все эти вопросы снова и снова кружились у Гарри в голове, замыкаясь в кольцо, и в итоге он начал сомневаться и искать скрытый смысл в каждом слове и каждом жесте их недавнего общения. Гарри ещё никогда не был кем-то настолько одержим. Возможно, это было побочным эффектом путешествия сквозь временной портал. Если так, то он крепко попал.  
  
Но пришло время для его очередной «поездки». К нему начали возвращаться слабость и вялость, а также появился легкий жар. А кроме того, ему ведь нужно было узнать у Снейпа побольше о том зелье. Гарри удалось вычислить, что его первый визит пришёлся на начало января: судя по упомянутому той девочкой Рождеству и по словам Снейпа о том, что он видел Гарри неделю назад — скорее всего, когда прятал для него в замёрзшем озере меч Гриффиндора. А значит, у Гарри оставалось со Снейпом меньше пяти совместных месяцев. И поскольку он точно не знал, как текло время за пределами портала, то точно не мог позволить себе тратить его впустую, переживая о том, как Снейп его встретит.  
  
Так что Гарри снова отправился в Визжащую Хижину. На этот раз он настоял, чтобы Рон с Гермионой его не провожали. Гермиона начала было протестовать, но Рон, которому в прошлый раз пришлось спать на полу Хижины, быстро убедил её в целесообразности этого решения.  
  
Золотая лента никуда не делась и сияла всё так же ярко. Гарри по-прежнему удивлялся тому факту, что никто, кроме него, не способен был её увидеть, тогда как ему приходилось щуриться и прикрывать глаза ладонью просто для того, чтобы через неё перешагнуть.  
  
  
* * *  
  
К счастью, в Хижине никого не было, да и замок снова оказался пустым. Хотя Гарри так не терпелось поскорее добраться до Снейпа, что он не слишком-то обращал на это внимание. Он поспешил по коридорам, а затем вверх по лестнице, ведущей к кабинету Снейпа.  
  
Войдя в кабинет, поначалу Гарри решил, что Снейпа здесь нет. Он уже начал осматриваться в поисках укромного места, где можно было бы спрятаться — на тот случай, если Снейп вернётся не один — как вдруг до него донеслось тихое похрапывание. Развернувшись, Гарри обнаружил Снейпа уснувшим на диване, и улыбнулся при виде этой картины.  
  
Не в силах подавить нахлынувшую на него волну тёплой нежности, Гарри опустился на колени рядом с диваном. Затем снял плащ и ласково погладил Снейпа по щеке. Даже во сне тот выглядел таким нервным и напряжённым... У Гарри болезненно защемило в груди, когда он подумал о судьбе этого человека: провести всю свою жизнь в бедах и страданиях, ежедневно рисковать собой, играя роль двойного агента, и в итоге умереть, получив в награду за все свои жертвы такие жалкие крохи обычного человеческого счастья.  
  
Ну что ж, возможно, Гарри не мог изменить судьбу Снейпа, но он мог исправить хотя бы это. Снейп получит немного счастья, прежде чем умрёт. Не всё, которое заслуживал — и Гарри не был настолько самовлюблённым, чтобы полагать, будто Снейп хотел счастья именно с ним, неважно, соулмейты они или нет… Но хотя бы немножко? Он мог помочь Снейпу получить хотя бы немножко счастья.  
  
— Эй, — прошептал Гарри. И, не дождавшись ответа, решил броситься в омут с головой. — Северус. Привет.  
  
Северус слегка заворочался, потёршись щекой о его ладонь. Затем сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
Гарри обрадованно улыбнулся.  
  
— Здравствуй, Северус.  
  
Северус протянул к нему руки и, прежде чем Гарри вообще успел сообразить, что происходит, притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
  
То ли дело было в том, что они были соулмейтами, то ли Северус просто чертовски хорошо умел целоваться, но это был лучший поцелуй из всех, которые Гарри довелось пережить. Северус целовался всей своей сущностью, так, словно Гарри был единственным, что существовало в целом мире. Гарри чувствовал себя лелеемым и оберегаемым, он чувствовал, что кому-то принадлежит.  
  
Тихо охнув, он неохотно отстранился.  
  
— Северус…  
  
Северус смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, в котором клубилась страсть. Протянув руку, он погладил Гарри по щеке.  
  
— Гарри, — прошептал он, — ты здесь.  
  
— Ага, здесь, — подтвердил Гарри. Ему вдруг поплохело от крайне неприятной догадки. — Северус, это не сон. Я действительно здесь.  
  
Туман у Северуса в глазах медленно рассеялся, и он вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Проклятье! — выплюнул Северус, и принялся нервно кружить по комнате. — Чёрт бы всё это побрал!  
  
— Северус, успокойся, — позвал его Гарри, тоже поднимаясь. — Всё в порядке.  
  
Северус протестующе затряс головой.  
  
— Я на тебя практически набросился.  
  
— И? Ты слышал, чтобы я протестовал? — поинтересовался Гарри. Он взял Северуса за руку и постарался не возликовать вслух, когда заметил, что его напряженные плечи тут же немного расслабились. — Это же часть нашей связи, разве нет? Между нами существует притяжение.  
  
Северус коротко кивнул.  
  
— Этого больше не повторится.  
  
— Если только мы сами этого не захотим, — с улыбкой уточнил Гарри.  
  
— Поттер...  
  
— Гарри, — поправил тот. — И у нас нет никаких причин этого не делать. Мы оба — совершеннолетние мужчины, и мы соулмейты. По-моему, при таких обстоятельствах немножко поцелуев — это более чем ожидаемо.  
  
— Я почти не сомневаюсь в том, что возникновение между нами каких-либо романтических отношений нарушит естественный ход времени, — сухо сообщил Северус.  
  
Реальность обрушилась на Гарри, словно ведро ледяной воды. Чем он вообще думал? Он ведь фактически держал в объятиях умирающего человека. Северус был прав, у них не было никаких шансов продолжить всё это, не исказив этим — хотя бы самую малость — временную линию. Больше того, Гарри ведь и без этого был раздавлен чувством вины от смерти Северуса, даже когда не знал, что тот был его соулмейтом. Насколько же тяжелее ему будет пережить смерть Северуса, если в это окажется вовлечено его сердце?  
  
Гарри фыркнул. Его сердце уже было вовлечено. Теперь речь шла только о том, насколько глубоко и сильно.  
  
— Ты прав, — отозвался он. — Но я знаю, что должно произойти в будущем. И, как бы сильно мне ни хотелось его изменить, я не стану этого делать. Как бы больно это ни было. Я всего лишь хочу испытать немного счастья со своим соулмейтом.  
  
Северус болезненно скривился.  
  
— Терпеть не могу это слово. Оно такое мелодраматичное.  
  
— А как бы ты предпочёл, чтобы я тебя называл? — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Моим бойфрендом?  
  
Северус закатил глаза.  
  
— Не будь нелепым.  
  
— Это же не я отказываюсь целовать своего соулмейта, — справедливо заметил Гарри. А затем, переплетя их пальцы, потянул Северуса обратно на диван. — Иди сюда. Нам многое нужно наверстать...  
  
Гарри сразу же решил, что во всём мире не было места уютнее, чем этот диван, на котором можно было сидеть рядом с приобнявшим его за плечи Северусом. Он прижался к груди Северуса, чувствуя себя необычайно тепло и надёжно. Просто поразительно, какую близость он ощущал с этим человеком, с которым у них всегда были в самом лучшем случае… натянутые отношения. Гарри знал, что в этот раз ему будет намного, намного сложнее уйти.  
  
— Итак, сначала о главном, — объявил он. — Какое сегодня число?  
  
— Третье февраля, — ответил Северус, и приподнял бровь. — А ты как думал?  
  
У Гарри отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Меня не было целый месяц??  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Северус. — Я уже начал думать, что ты… что ты больше не вернёшься — или что я наконец-то сошёл с ума, и всё это было лишь игрой моего воображения.  
  
Гарри сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Время здесь течёт по-другому. В моём мире прошла всего неделя.  
  
— О. Это интересно.  
  
Интересно и страшно. Это означало, что в его собственном времени у Гарри оставалось всего несколько недель вместе с Северусом. Он даже не думал о том, чтобы выведать у Северуса секреты приготовления его зелья. Он просто отчаянно хотел, чтобы у них было больше времени вдвоём. Всё это было для Гарри ужасно внове, но он сразу мог сказать, что у этих отношений были все шансы стать самыми страстными в его жизни. Если бы он не знал наверняка, что Северус скоро умрёт, то назвал бы их также самыми многообещающими отношениями из всех, что у него когда-либо были.  
  
Чёрт бы всё это побрал...  
  
— А в этот раз ты надолго? — спросил Северус.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся. Северус явно очень старался, чтобы его голос прозвучал равнодушно, но ему не удалось полностью избавиться от любопытствующих, надеющихся ноток.  
  
— Ну, на этот раз Рон с Гермионой меня не ждут, — ответил Гарри. — Но, наверное, мне не стоит слишком надолго здесь оставаться, потому что в наших мирах время явно течёт с разной скоростью.  
  
Северус согласно кивнул.  
  
— Но ты ещё вернёшься?  
  
Гарри просто не смог удержаться. И мягко поцеловал его в губы.  
  
— Да, обязательно. И теперь, когда я знаю, как работает здешнее время, меня не будет всего один или два дня.  
  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Северус. — Это было… сложно. Когда вокруг нет никого, кто знал бы, что ты — не окончательное чудовище, и единственный, кто с этим не согласен — это твой собственный внутренний голос… Довольно легко решить, что ты окончательно сходишь с ума. — Он встретился взглядом с Гарри. — Как бы печально это ни было, ты — последнее, что ещё удерживает меня от безумия.  
  
— Что ж, Северус, тогда держись покрепче, — пробормотал Гарри, заключая его в объятия, — потому что я никуда от тебя не уйду.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Гарри сидел за кухонным столом, бездумно поигрывая вилкой. Хотя он вернулся от Северуса лишь прошлой ночью, ему уже не терпелось отправиться обратно. Несмотря на то, что они встречались только два раза, Гарри чувствовал, что их узы соулмейтов значительно окрепли. Хотя в той книге Гермионы и писалось, что связь начнёт усиливаться по мере того, как соулмейты будут проводить друг с другом больше времени, Гарри не ожидал, что сможет так быстро почувствовать эти изменения. Это немного ошеломляло.  
  
Он покосился на часы. Ну в самом деле, разве будет так уж плохо, если он проведёт там больше времени? В той реальности время ведь текло медленнее, так что, если Гарри проведёт с Северусом последние месяцы его жизни, здесь он, скорее всего, пропустит всего несколько недель. И он ведь до сих пор находился в административном отпуске, так что это даже не было бы каким-то злоупотреблением... А кроме того, Гарри просто с ума сходил от скуки. Он привык постоянно работать, а не сидеть на месте и думать об объекте своей любви.  
  
Об объекте любви...  
  
— Ты играешь с огнём, Поттер, — сказал он сам себе. — Это опасная игра.  
  
Потому что это было действительно опасно. Гарри едва язык себе не откусил, пытаясь преодолеть желание сказать Северусу всегда носить с собой противоядия и безоар. Не спасать Северуса противоречило всем его инстинктам — Гарри это попросту убивало.  
  
Именно в такие мгновения Гарри испытывал соблазн расспросить Северуса о его зелье. Возможно, если бы им обоим удалось избавиться от связи соулмейтов, Гарри бы не так сильно переживал из-за судьбы Северуса. То есть, разумеется, Гарри  _переживал_  бы, но он бы не чувствовал себя так, словно у него откачали весь воздух из лёгких каждый раз, когда представлял себе, как Северус лежит на полу Визжащей Хижины и истекает кровью...  
  
Гарри тряхнул головой, пытаясь стереть это видение из своих мыслей. Он не мог позволить себе тратить на него лишнее время. Он и так уже жил временем, взятым взаймы. Нужно было относиться к этому с подобающим уважением.  
  
И это значило, что Гарри нужно было снова вернуться к Северусу.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Они с Северусом быстро выработали удобный распорядок. Гарри отправлялся в Хижину сразу после завтрака в своём мире, что соответствовало нескольким часам после ужина в мире Северуса. Он устраивался рядом с Северусом и какое-то время они просто обнимались и целовались, после чего отправлялись в кровать. Как бы Гарри ни хотелось здесь заночевать, он позволял себе лишь несколько часов роскошнейшего в своей жизни сна, после чего вылезал из постели и снова шёл в Хижину. В своём мире он оказывался пополудни. Разумеется, режим его сна летел ко всем чертям — но это того стоило.  
  
Гарри успел так привыкнуть к этому распорядку, что, когда он вошёл в комнаты Северуса, но никого в них не обнаружил, то сперва даже не знал, что ему делать. В итоге он взял с одной из полок какую-то случайную книгу и устроился ждать на диване. Ему было немного некомфортно так долго находиться под своим плащом-невидимкой, но он не мог рисковать позволить кому-нибудь себя увидеть.  
  
К тому времени, как часы пробили полночь, Гарри уже начал беспокоиться. Даже в те ночи, когда Северусу нужно было уходить, чтобы защитить учеников от Кэрроу, он никогда так сильно не задерживался. Гарри попытался успокоить себя напоминанием о том, что Северус умер лишь в начале мая, а сейчас ведь даже не было и марта. А значит, Северус обязан был пережить любые события сегодняшней ночи.  
  
Но к часу ночи Гарри принялся нетерпеливо кружить под дверью.  
  
К двум часам он начал обдумывать, как узнать, где сейчас находится Северус.  
  
К трём часа ему уже было плевать, где сейчас находится Северус: Гарри шёл его искать, и катись оно всё к дракклам!  
  
Он уже почти выходил, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась и в комнату, шатаясь, ввалился Северус. Его кожа была красной, а глаза — опухшими; обведя помещение невидящим взглядом и, судя по всему, не обнаружив того, что искал, он издал глухой и полный муки стон.  
  
— Га-рри…  
  
Гарри только теперь сообразил, что по-прежнему был укутан в свой плащ. Поспешно его стянув, он бросился к Северусу.  
  
— Я здесь! Северус??  
  
Северус с трудом попытался сфокусировать на нём свой взгляд.  
  
— Га-рри, — повторил он. — Здесь…  
  
— Да, Северус, — подтвердил Гарри, протягивая к нему руки, — я здесь.  
  
Северус в прямом смысле слова упал в его объятия, и Гарри чуть было не рухнул на пол под дополнительным весом. Как можно бережнее, Гарри отнёс его к дивану и, аккуратно уложив, принялся осматривать его повреждения.  
  
У Северуса на шее, пугающе близко к тому месту, куда однажды бросится Нагини, зияла отвратительная рваная рана. Его правую руку покрывал уродливый ожог, а всё тело было испещрено синяками и ссадинами. Гарри осторожно снял с Северуса мантию, чтобы прощупать его кости, и с облегчением убедился, что у него хотя бы не было переломов. Но Гарри даже не сомневался, что у Северуса были какие-то внутренние повреждения, которые он не мог увидеть; он не питал никаких иллюзий насчёт пыток, на которые был способен Волдеморт. Этой ночью Северус наверняка прошёл сквозь несколько раундов Круциатуса.  
  
Гарри в панике заозирался по сторонам. Во время своей аврорской подготовки он получил навыки оказания базовой целительской помощи, но это было в контролируемых условиях. Он понятия не имел, как помочь Северусу здесь и сейчас. Чёрт, да он даже не знал, какие у Северуса здесь были лечебные зелья!  
  
— Дыши, Поттер, — скомандовал он сам себе. — Северус уже смог один раз через это пройти без тебя. Выживет он и сейчас, с твоей неуклюжей помощью или без неё.  
  
— Гарри, — выдохнул Северус, с трудом открывая глаза. Затем он судорожно схватил Гарри за запястье. — Я умираю?  
  
У Гарри что-то болезненно стиснулось в груди, когда он понял, что Северус его об этом  _спрашивает_ , а не просто констатирует факт.  
  
— Нет, — твёрдо ответил он. — Не сегодня.  
  
Северус кивнул, и его глаза снова бессильно закрылись.  
  
— Больно...  
  
— Я знаю, Северус, — прошептал Гарри, нежно гладя его по щеке. — Я постараюсь тебе помочь. Я просто не знаю, как...  
  
— Рука, — вздохнул Северус. — Твоя рука…  
  
Непонимающе нахмурившись, Гарри взглянул на свою ладонь, прикасающуюся к лицу Северуса. Кожа, которая всего мгновение назад была покрыта царапинами и ссадинами, снова сделалась гладкой и чистой.  
  
— Вот это да, — неверяще выдохнул Гарри. Он осторожно накрыл ладонями глаза Северуса, концентрируя всю свою энергию на желании его вылечить. Под его прикосновениями синяки побледнели и исчезли, как будто были лишь иллюзиями, наложенными чарами Гламура.  
  
— Прекрасно, — воспрял духом Гарри. — Северус, с тобой всё будет в порядке.  
  
Он принялся методично водить ладонями над телом Северуса. Гарри быстро обнаружил, что, нужным образом сосредоточившись, он мог в самом прямом смысле слова почувствовать в своём собственном теле, какие места у Северуса болят сильнее всего. Крайне осторожно, он приступил к залечиванию его повреждений.  
  
К тому времени, как он закончил, Северус тихонько стонал и ёрзал на диване, но, судя по его оттопыренным боксёрам, уже по совершенно другой причине. Обрадованный, что Северусу стало настолько лучше, Гарри наклонился и поцеловал его так крепко, как мечтал на протяжении всего этого вечера.  
  
— Гарри, — простонал Северус прямо ему в рот. — Так хорошо… Я как будто лечу...  
  
— М-м-м, — согласился Гарри, накрывая ладонью его эрекцию. — Как насчёт того, чтобы взлететь чуточку повыше?  
  
Его слова, похоже, выдернули Северуса из тумана удовольствия, в котором тот пребывал.  
  
— Тебе вовсе не обязательно... — торопливо сказал Северус. — Я никогда не собирался злоупотреблять...  
  
Гарри оборвал его протесты ещё одним глубоким поцелуем.  
  
— Я всю ночь провёл, беспокоясь о своём соулмейте. Потом он вернулся, и я начал переживать, как мне его спасти. А теперь он вдруг волшебным образом цел, и здоров, и возбуждён… разве я виноват в том, что после этого всего мне хочется немножко чего-то жизнеутверждающего? — Он медленно погладил член Северуса по всей длине. — Разве ты действительно против?  
  
— Н-нет, — застонал от удовольствия Северус.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Подвинься-ка.


	4. Глава 4

Северус приподнялся, чтобы сесть, и Гарри осторожно стянул с него трусы-боксёры. Когда эрекция Северуса освободилась от сдерживающей её ткани, сердце Гарри забилось быстрее. Просыпаясь у Северуса в объятиях, он периодически чувствовал телом очертания его члена, но увидеть его воочию: толстый, твёрдый и пульсирующий от желания… Рот Гарри сам собой наполнился слюной.  
  
К сожалению, сегодняшняя ночь не годилась для неспешных исследований. Несмотря на своё возбуждение, Гарри чуть не падал от усталости, да и Северус, скорее всего, находился в ненамного лучшем состоянии.  
  
Поэтому Гарри присел рядом с ним и, плюнув себе на руку, неплотно обхватил его член. Северус запрокинул голову и застонал, охотно толкаясь в его ладонь.  
  
— Северус, ты просто невероятный на ощупь, — прошептал Гарри, скользя рукой по его стволу вверх-вниз. Затем он легко прошёлся пальцами по головке, вызвав этим у Северуса низкий горловой звук. — Просто шикарный.  
  
Северус впился в него жадным поцелуем, по-видимому, используя свой язык для того, чтобы получить ещё больше Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — выдохнул он. — Я так… я долго не продержусь.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно, — отозвался Гарри, ускоряя движения своих пальцев. — Ты кончишь мне в руку. Ты кончишь мне в руку, и я использую твою сперму в качестве смазки, чтобы довести и себя.  
  
— О боги, Гарри! — ахнул Северус.  
  
— Да-а, — прошептал Гарри. — Кончи для меня, Северус.  
  
Северус вцепился в него, притягивая для ещё одного жаркого поцелуя, но Гарри не позволил этим ласкам отвлечь его от более непосредственной задачи под рукой. И вскоре был вознаграждён: Северус резко дёрнулся, накрытый волной оргазма, и задрожал у него в объятиях.  
  
Гарри прижался губами к его вспотевшему лбу. Он испытывал желание — нет, потребность — защитить Северуса с того самого момента, как вернулся в это время. Но теперь, пройдя с Северусом сквозь боль и сквозь экстаз, это чувство стало ещё сильнее. Больше всего в мире Гарри сейчас хотелось вышвырнуть чёртово время в окно и остаться с Северусом вот так, застыв в объятиях друг друга, до самого конца света.  
  
Северус легонько толкнул его плечом.  
  
— Если не ошибаюсь, ты что-то говорил о самоудовлетворении с использованием моего эякулята. Если ты не поторопишься, вскоре он станет непригодным.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Гарри залился румянцем. Обычно он не был таким… разговорчивым во время секса.  
  
— Это совсем необязательно. Давай-ка отведём тебя в постель?  
  
— О, я полагаю, что это очень даже обязательно, — возразил Северус, расстёгивая молнию его брюк. — Тебе ни за что не удастся заснуть в таком состоянии.  
  
Когда его член вырвался на свободу из плена тесной ткани, Гарри облегчённо вздохнул. И тут же застонал, потому что следом Северус стащил с него нижнее бельё.  
  
— Северус…  
  
— А кроме того, — продолжил Северус, направляя руку Гарри к его же члену, — я не позволю тебе нарушать данные мне обещания. Так что приступай.  
  
И как, спрашивается, Гарри мог такому противостоять? Он сжал пальцы вокруг собственного члена, замычав от удовольствия. В том, чтобы использовать в качестве лубриканта семя Северуса, было что-то восхитительно неприличное. Гарри задвигал ладонью быстрее, наслаждаясь этой скользкостью.  
  
Как и Северус, долго он не продержался. Всего через минуту самоудовлетворения в то время, как Северус нашёптывал ему на ухо самые сладкие и самые грязные словечки, что Гарри когда-либо доводилось слышать от своих любовников, он кончил с именем Северуса на устах.  
  
Хотя Гарри ужасно хотелось просто лежать и отдыхать здесь всю ночь, он позволил себе всего несколько мгновений на то, чтобы перевести дух, после чего наложил Очищающее заклинание, убирая последствия их… времяпровождения.  
  
— Идём, — обратился он к Северусу, протягивая ему руку, — пора отвести тебя в кровать.  
  
На этот раз они не стали утруждаться своим обычным переодеванием в ночные рубашки, а вместо этого просто разделись догола. Гарри уютно устроился у Северуса под боком, блаженствуя от чудесного тепла его груди и ровного стука его сердца.  
  
— Можешь рассказать мне, что произошло? — спросил он.  
  
Северус удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
  
— Разве ты сам не знаешь?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Честно говоря, я очень мало знаю о том, что ты делал, пока я искал хоркруксы.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, в масштабе общей картины, это было довольно незначительным, — задумчиво сказал Северус. — Ну, что ж. Как ты наверняка догадался и сам, сегодня вечером прошла встреча Пожирателей Смерти. Вообще-то, ей предшествовал рейд в Корнуолле, но его мне удалось избежать.  
  
Гарри нашёл его ладонь своей, и у него потеплело на душе, когда Северус благодарно сжал его пальцы.  
  
— Тёмный Лорд решил, что мне больше не следует присутствовать на встречах, проходящих вне замка, — продолжил Северус. — Он хочет, чтобы я в прямом смысле слова проводил всё своё время в Хогвартсе. Он подозревает, что ученики формируют подпольное движение и готовятся к восстанию, и что… Поттер вскоре прибудет сюда, чтобы им помочь — так что он хочет, чтобы я тщательно следил за всем мало-мальски подозрительным.  
  
— Это произойдёт ещё нескоро, — отозвался Гарри. — Но, постой, разве это не хорошие новости? Для тебя же будет безопаснее находиться в Хогвартсе — сам посмотри, что произошло, когда ты отсюда ушёл. И в этом случае, оставаясь в замке, ты сможешь посвятить всё свое время тому, чтобы оберегать учеников.  
  
Северус затряс головой.  
  
— И в этом случае мне придется полагаться только на свои инстинкты и реагировать лишь после того, как мне удастся вычислить, что задумали Кэрроу. Я буду, по сути, действовать вслепую — тогда как, продолжив посещать встречи, я буду заранее понимать, чего ожидать. Я смогу подготовиться и точно знать, где мне нужно быть и что сделать.  
  
Гарри нахмурился. Всё это было очень логичным, но ему никогда не нравилась идея того, чтобы Северус продолжал регулярно встречаться с Волдемортом. Да, это было эгоистично, но Гарри было плевать, сколько жизней Северус сможет спасти. Какое Гарри было до них дело, когда он уже точно знал, что самая дорогая ему жизнь вскоре должна будет оборваться?!  
  
— Как бы там ни было, я совершил ошибку, попытавшись убедить Тёмного Лорда в том, что мне стоит присутствовать на всех встречах. Конечно, я утверждал, что для меня невыносима сама мысль о том, что я не смогу находиться среди самых верных его слуг, и что стоять перед ним — это великая честь… но он плохо на это отреагировал.  
  
Гарри поцеловал его в ладонь.  
  
— Я так обрадовался, когда ты наконец-то вернулся. И даже не сразу заметил, в каком ты состоянии, — он сделал паузу. — А это нормальное явление для соулмейтов — уметь лечить друг друга?  
  
— Это не относится к типичным случаям, но, да, иногда такое случалось, — ответил Северус. — Правда, большинство книг описывают скорее ментальное исцеление, своего рода терапевтическую волну, которая успокаивает и придаёт сил в моменты слабости. Излечение физических повреждений — это редкость даже для соулмейтов, — он помолчал. — Но ты ведь всегда был исключением из правил.  
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Исключением? Или исключительным?  
  
Северус фыркнул.  
  
— И исключением, и исключительным. Несомненно.  
  
Гарри наклонился и снова его поцеловал, запуская пальцы в чёрные пряди.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты снова здесь. Просто словами не передать, как это замечательно — быть здесь сейчас с тобой.  
  
Северус мягко поймал его за запястье.  
  
— Останься, — попросил он. — Останься сегодня на ночь. На всю ночь.  
  
Гарри замер. Как бы сильно он ни хотел провести эту ночь — да чёрт! Каждую ночь! — рядом с Северусом, он знал, что это было опасно. Когда Гермиона в последний раз заходила к нему в гости, она ненавязчиво оставила на его кухонном столе брошюру, подробно описывающую все опасности продолжительного пребывания в другом измерении. Да Гермиона его просто прибьёт, если узнает, что он остался здесь на ночь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Северус.  
  
И, услышав тихую мольбу в его голосе, Гарри знал, что просто не сможет ему в этом отказать. Да и вообще, разве после настолько жуткого вечера они оба не заслужили возможность проснуться в объятиях своего любовника?  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Гарри. — Я останусь.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри вышел из камина в свою гостиную. Обычно он из Хижины просто аппарировал, но сегодня, стоило ему вернуться в своё время, как его накрыл приступ тошноты. Всё его тело каким-то невероятным образом ощущалось одновременно и неподъёмным, и абсолютно пустым. Понимая, что в таком состоянии он не сможет аппарировать без риска себя расщепить, Гарри собрал в кулак всю свою силу воли и смог дотащиться до «Кабаньей Головы», где воспользовался тамошним камином. К счастью, никто из посетителей, похоже, не обратил внимание на то, что камин вдруг ожил, хотя перед ним никто не стоял.  
  
Согнувшись, Гарри прижал голову к коленям. Это мало чем помогло. Он уже собирался сдаться и отправиться в кровать (или просто лечь на полу в ванной), когда услышал голос, который ему сейчас хотелось слышать меньше всего.  
  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, что ты, по-твоему, творишь?!  
  
Гарри застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Гермиона, ты можешь говорить чуть потише? Клянусь, от каждого слова у меня в голове даже эхо расходится.  
  
— Я буду говорить так громко, как захочу, — огрызнулась Гермиона, но Гарри с благодарностью отметил, что подруга всё-таки вняла его просьбе. — Ты что, полагал, будто я не узнаю, что ты провёл в портале целый день?  
  
— Ну, не могу сказать, что меня это так уж и удивляет, — отозвался Гарри, проходя мимо неё на кухню. — У Северуса была тяжёлая ночь. Я не мог оставить его одного.  
  
— Ты не можешь ему помогать! — воскликнула Гермиона, следуя за ним по пятам. — И чем больше времени ты проводишь в портале, тем выше вероятность того, что ты нанесёшь непоправимый вред нашей временной линии.  
  
— Мы никогда даже не покидаем его комнат, — возразил Гарри, наливая себе стакан воды. — Что я могу изменить?  
  
Гермиона залилась румянцем.  
  
— Я не выспрашивала подробности того, как именно вы с ним проводите своё время.  
  
— Вообще-то, в некотором роде ты именно об этом и спрашивала, — заметил Гарри. — Но как бы там ни было… А чего ты, интересно, ожидала от моих визитов к Северусу? Мы с ним соулмейты. Ты же не могла на полном серьёзе предполагать, что мы с ним будем просто сидеть за столом и целомудренно держаться за руки.  
  
— Для того, чтобы убрать твои симптомы, такого контакта вполне хватило бы, — чопорно заявила Гермиона. — И да, учитывая историю ваших взаимоотношенией, именно этого я и ожидала.  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Когда я держу Северуса за руку, я не чувствую себя так, словно просто держусь за руки с другим человеком. Я чувствую себя так, словно он — продолжение меня самого, продолжение, о котором я раньше даже не знал, что был его лишён. А когда я здесь? У меня просто такое чувство, словно не хватает половины меня, — он замолчал. — Я спрашиваю тебя об этом не для того, чтобы ты использовала это против меня, и я собираюсь вернуться обратно независимо от того, что ты ответишь — но существуют ли какие-то риски для здоровья, связанные с использованием портала? Потому что я думал, что после более тесного контакта с Северусом моё самочувствие должно было улучшиться — но я и не помню, когда мне в последний раз было так плохо.  
  
— Нет, — слегка нахмурившись, ответила Гермиона. — Для здоровья такие путешествия совершенно безопасны. Единственные ограничения использования временных порталов связаны с опасностью нарушить ход истории… — у неё вдруг расширились глаза. — Подожди-ка здесь. Где твой хрустальный шар?  
  
— На книжной полке в гостиной, — отозвался Гарри. Если бы он уже не чувствовал себя совершенно отвратительно, то его точно замутило бы при виде того, как стремительно Гермиона выскочила из кухни. Но вместо этого он лишь выпил воды.  
  
— Так, — скомандовала Гермиона, отбирая у Гарри стакан и суя ему в руки хрустальный шар. — Возьмись за него. Закрой глаза и подумай о Северусе.  
  
Это, по крайней мере, было легче лёгкого. В последнее время мысли Гарри и так постоянно возвращались к Северусу. Гарри принялся вспоминать, как его соулмейт выглядел, когда он его сегодня оставил. Поскольку было бы весьма подозрительным, если бы Северус принялся расхаживать по замку в полном здравии после того, как — и Кэрроу об этом наверняка было известно — предыдущей ночью его пытали, Гарри с Северусом провели роскошно спокойный день в постели, просто даря друг другу удовольствие. Только когда у Северуса в кабинете зазвенела сигнализация, оповещающая о том, что кто-то из учеников находится в опасности, до Гарри наконец дошло, как глупо с их стороны было проваляться целый день в кровати — как бы приятно это ни было. Что, если в его реальности Северус в этот день должен был делать что-то другое, что-то, что спасло бы жизнь кому-то из учеников? Гарри начал было сбивчиво извиняться перед торопливо одевающимся Северусом за то, что отвлёк того от обязанностей, но вся суматоха неожиданно замерла, и Северус крепко притянул его в свои объятия, целуя с той пылкостью, к которой Гарри уже успел привыкнуть за прошедший день.  
  
— Нет, не извиняйся. Спасибо тебе за это, — с чувством прошептал Северус. А затем, точно так же неожиданно, поспешил из комнаты с волшебной палочкой наизготовку.  
  
Гарри ещё крепче сжал хрустальный шар, чувствуя, как тот нагревается у него в ладонях. И как боец, и как любовник, Северус Снейп был несомненно выдающимся мужчиной.  
  
— Ох, Гарри, — услышал он откуда-то очень издалека, и неохотно открыл глаза.  
  
Хрустальный шар, раньше бывший прозрачным, сейчас сделался приглушённого красно-кирпичного цвета.  
  
Гарри покосился на Гермиону.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Когда связь соулмейтов окончательно закрепляется, хрустальный шар становится тёмно-красного цвета, — ответила Гермиона. — И я бы сказала, что ты этого уже почти достиг.  
  
— Но как это могло случиться так быстро? — спросил Гарри. — В книге писалось, что на то, чтобы связь полностью сформировалась, нередко уходили целые годы.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, из-за секса, — отозвалась Гермиона, бросая на него строгий взгляд. Гарри отказывался устыдиться. Он, чёрт побери, был взрослым мужчиной с мёртвым соулмейтом. Он заслужил извлечь изо всей этой ситуации хоть немного удовольствия. — Но также, отчасти, и из-за эмоций. Я полагаю, тот факт, что ты находился рядом со Снейпом в каких-то крайне стрессовых ситуациях, мог ускорить процесс. Или, конечно, причина в том, что ты — Гарри Поттер и все нормальные правила к тебе не применимы — возможно, твоя связь со Снейпом даже более сильная, чем у большинства соулмейтов.  
  
«Исключение? Исключительный? Исключение и исключительный».  
  
— Я всё равно не совсем понимаю, — начал Гарри, осторожно опуская хрустальный шар. Без него ладони казались ему странно пустыми. — Почему это плохо? В смысле, чтобы связь окончательно стабилизировалась и всё такое. В книге говорилось, что, как только это произойдёт, то все симптомы отсутствующего соулмейта прекратятся.  
  
Гермиона взяла Гарри за руку и прижала его пальцы к его же запястью.  
  
— Вот почему.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Я ничего не чувствую.  
  
— Вот именно, — ответила Гермиона, накрыв его запястье теперь уже своими пальцами. Когда она подняла взгляд на Гарри, в её глазах блестели слёзы. — У тебя едва нащупывается пульс.  
  
У Гарри отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Как это? Как у меня может не быть пульса?  
  
Гермиона мягко усадила его на стул, за что Гарри был ей благодарен, потому что сильно сомневался, что смог бы проделать это сам.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты еще не добрался до этой главы в моей книге? — предположила она, усаживаясь на собственный стул.  
  
— До главы о внезапной потере основных жизненных признаков, подтверждающих, что человек вообще ещё жив? — переспросил Гарри, понимая, что слишком повышает голос, но не в силах остановиться. — Да, эту главу я как-то пропустил.  
  
Гермиона покачала головой.  
  
— Когда связь соулмейтов окончательно закрепляется, их души в прямом смысле слова сливаются. Из-за этого, когда кто-то из пары умирает, второй или вторая вскоре следует за ним. Но в твоём случае, поскольку в нашей реальности твой соулмейт уже мёртв, и ты встретился с ним, отправившись в прошлое, ты тем самым создал временной парадокс. Ваша связь соулмейтов не может понять, что происходит. Если бы ты остался жить в той реальности, которую сейчас навещаешь и в которой закрепляешь свою связь со Снейпом, ты бы умер вскоре после него. Но в этой реальности, когда ты пережил смерть Снейпа, он ещё не был твоим соулмейтом со сформированной связью.  
  
— Так значит, я наполовину мёртв? — ошеломлённо спросил Гарри.  
  
— Я бы это так не назвала, — задумчиво протянула Гермиона. — Думаю, более точным определением будет сказать, что ты носишь с собой умершую душу, и она тянет за собой твою собственную.  
  
Гарри опустил голову на стол. Его поверхность была отрадно холодной и надёжной.  
  
— Всё это — настолько полное и запутанное дерьмо, — глухо простонал он.  
  
— Гарри, мне очень жаль, — убитым голосом отозвалась Гермиона. — Честно-честно, я никогда не думала, что твоя связь со Снейпом может так быстро окрепнуть. Я так обрадовалась, когда нашла возможное решение твоей ситуации, что не продумала всё до конца и не проанализировала все, даже самые маловероятные, возможные последствия. Хотя, зная, что речь идёт о тебе, именно это я и должна была сделать в первую очередь!  
  
Гарри взял её за руку.  
  
— Да всё в порядке. Ты просто не могла этого знать. Я и сам никогда не думал, что с Северусом всё окажется вот так вот. Но теперь уже ничего не изменить. Разве что ты предложишь создать временной портал, чтобы вернуться в то время, когда мы решили создать временной портал, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал он.  
  
— Это не смешно, — отрезала Гермиона.  
  
— Извини, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Так что нам делать теперь? Я… я умру?  
  
Гермиона прикусила губу, выглядя весьма решительно.  
  
— Ну разумеется, нет. Тебе просто нужно не дать вашей связи окрепнуть ещё сильнее. Больше никакого секса…  
  
— Гермиона! — не выдержал Гарри.  
  
— Больше никакого секса, — твёрдо повторила она. — И постарайся не дать своему сердцу ещё сильнее… привязаться.  
  
Гарри вздохнул. На словах всё это казалось таким простым. Но Гермиона по-прежнему не понимала, что то, о чём она его просила, было сродни просьбе прыгнуть в море со скалы, а затем повиснуть в воздухе, не долетев до воды. Для Гарри было бы проще перестать дышать, чем перестать быть с Северусом так близко, как только можно было. И, судя по всему, именно этим всё в итоге могло и закончиться.  
  
— А кроме того, — продолжила Гермиона, — сейчас тебе, как никогда, нужно заставить Снейпа рассказать тебе, как сварить это зелье.  
  
— Но я не хочу его пить, — немедленно отозвался Гарри.  
  
— Как это ты можешь не хотеть его пить? — потрясённо переспросила Гермиона. — Ты же из-за этого всего умираешь! И, если ваша связь сделается ещё хуже, может дойти до того, что мы уже ничего не сможем сделать!  
  
Но Гарри просто не мог ничего изменить. Он знал, что их связь соулмейтов была опасной. Он знал, что ни один человек, находящийся в здравом уме, никогда не захотел бы для себя ничего подобного. И всё равно он внутренне ёжился, слушая, как Гермиона рассуждает о формировании их с Северусом связи, как о чём-то плохом. Было ужасно неправильно и несправедливо так относиться к чему-то, что заставляло Гарри почувствовать себя настолько… живым.  
  
— Это не обсуждается, — твёрдо заявил Гарри. — Я не стану разрушать нашу связь.  
  
— Ну и что же ты в этом случае собираешься делать? — огрызнулась Гермиона. — Просто сидеть и ждать, пока она тебя убьёт? Мы же даже не знаем, насколько быстро это может произойти. Гарри, портал ведь всё равно скоро закроется, и ты просто останешься здесь взаперти, медленно угасая.  
  
— Мне плевать, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Гермиона, поверь… Если бы ты чувствовала то, что чувствую я, когда нахожусь рядом с Северусом, тебе было бы не важно, насколько плохо тебе без него. Ты бы не смогла отказаться от шанса — каким бы крошечным этот шанс ни был — того, что, может быть, вопреки всему, всё как-нибудь образуется.  
  
— Но этого не произойдёт, Гарри, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Снейп умер.  
  
Гарри встал. У него дрожали ноги и по-прежнему болело что-то в груди, но хотя бы тошнота, кажется, уже прошла.  
  
— Я пошёл спать. А потом я пойду к Северусу.  
  
Нужно отдать ей должное, Гермиона даже не стала пытаться его остановить.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри вошёл в комнаты Северуса и уселся на диван. После того затянувшегося визита в день, когда Северуса пытали, им понадобилось несколько встреч, чтобы вернуться к своему привычному распорядку — но наконец-то им это удалось. Теперь Северусу приходилось патрулировать коридоры в ещё более позднее время, так что обычно Гарри около часа ждал его, сидя под своим плащом и читая. И, хотя Гарри предпочёл бы, чтобы Северус был рядом с ним, в безопасности, он не возражал какое-то время побыть наедине со своими мыслями, чтобы снова переключиться на эту временную линию.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему поражался резкому контрасту между своим пребыванием во времени, в котором Северус был ещё жив — и в том, где он уже умер. Возвращаясь домой, он чувствовал себя наполовину мёртвым. После того первого раза, когда, выйдя из портала, Гарри понял, что едва ли может пошевелиться, он согласился сразу же по возвращению отправлять своего патронуса Рону с Гермионой, чтобы кто-то из них забрал его из Визжащей Хижины. Гарри старался не замечать, как они всегда сидят с ним ещё какое-то время после того, как помогают ему добраться до постели — и всегда оставляют ему рядом с кроватью воду и какую-нибудь еду.  
  
Но в ту же секунду, как Гарри выходил из портала в мире, в котором Северус был ещё жив, странное ощущение медленного удушья тут же исчезало. В этом мире Гарри чувствовал себя счастливым, сильным и могущественным, и это ощущение лишь усиливалось, когда он находился рядом с Северусом. Это было чем-то намного более сильным и глубоким, чем влюблённость. Это было…  
  
Книга выпала у Гарри из рук. Влюблённость?  
  
Эта мысль удивила его гораздо сильнее, чем должна была. Гарри ведь несомненно говорил о Северусе так, словно был в него влюблён, и пока что это были самые лучшие отношения из всех, что у него когда-либо были… даже если они и возводили само понятие «отношений на расстоянии» на совершенно экстремальный уровень. При любых других обстоятельствах Гарри легко сказал бы, что влюбился. Но ведь так легко было предположить, что эмоции, которые он испытывал, были вызваны узами соулмейтов. Возникли ли бы у него подобные чувства к Северусу, если бы у них не было этой связи? Наверное, об этом Гарри никогда не суждено было узнать. Но он был счастлив тому, что имел. Пока что. И решительно запрещал себе думать о чём-либо, кроме этого «пока что».


	5. Глава 5

Гарри улыбнулся и снова взял свою книгу, по какой-то странной причине чувствуя себя даже более довольным, чем раньше.  
  
Входная дверь резко распахнулась, а затем так же резко закрылась.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Гарри, стягивая с себя плащ-невидимку, убедившись, что Северус пришёл один. — Как твой сегодняшний день?  
  
Северус рыкнул в ответ что-то неразборчивое, и направился в спальню, где плотно захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри нахмурился. Время от времени Северус возвращался в свои комнаты в плохом настроении (по правде говоря, это случалось чаще, чем «время от времени»), но обычно он быстро устраивался у Гарри в объятиях, позволяя себя успокоить и помочь развеять свои гнев и страх. Сегодня был первый раз, когда он вообще никак не отреагировал на присутствие Гарри.  
  
Если бы они обладали роскошью неограниченного времени, Гарри предоставил бы Северусу возможность побыть одному и разобраться со своими демонами. Он прекрасно понимал, что иногда одиночество необходимо. Но у них оставалось лишь около полутора месяцев этого странного времени вдвоём, и Гарри не собирался потратить один из своих драгоценных визитов к Северусу на то, чтобы его соулмейт хандрил, запершись у себя в спальне. У них просто не было на это времени.  
  
Поэтому он осторожно постучался в дверь спальни.  
  
— Северус?  
  
— Я не хочу тебя сегодня видеть! — рявкнул Северус. — Так что можешь просто возвращаться обратно в своё время.  
  
Ошарашенный, Гарри машинально шагнул назад. Он ещё ни разу не видел эту сторону Северуса с тех самых пор, как впервые воспользовался временным порталом. Он уже почти и забыл о её существовании.  
  
Но Гарри никогда не отступал в прошлом — когда был учеником и это была единственная сторона Северуса, которую он вообще видел, — и не собирался начинать сейчас.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду! — крикнул он в ответ. — Так что выбирай: или ты меня впустишь, или я буду колотить в эту дверь всю ночь.  
  
Дверь спальни тут же распахнулась.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь, — прошипел Северус с опасным блеском в глазах.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что посмею, — заверил его Гарри. — Так что произошло?  
  
— Не всё касается только тебя, Поттер, — огрызнулся Северус. — Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться обо всём, что происходит в моей жизни.  
  
— Я и не говорил, что ты обязан передо мной отчитываться, — отозвался Гарри. — Но ты явно расстроен и я хочу тебе помочь.  
  
— Ты не можешь мне помочь, — парировал Северус. — Больше того, я не хочу, чтобы ты мне помогал. Ну а теперь, можешь ты наконец убраться отсюда ко всем чертям и оставить меня в покое?  
  
— Нет!  
  
Северус зарычал и шагнул к Гарри, с его губ уже явно готово было сорваться следующее оскорбление. Но прежде чем он успел раскрыть рот, Гарри коснулся его плеча.  
  
Северус тут же обмяк от этого прикосновения.  
  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза.  
  
Гарри осторожно обвил руками его талию.  
  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он. — Мне не нравится видеть тебя таким.  
  
Северус обнял его в ответ.  
  
— Я всегда такой, Гарри. Именно такой я и есть. Я — злопамятный и вспыльчивый мерзавец со скверным характером. Что бы ты ни видел, когда мы с тобой находимся в этих комнатах одни, эта часть меня осталась прежней.  
  
— Ты — не тот человек, которого я, когда был учеником, думал, что знаю, — запротестовал Гарри.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, Гарри, я — до самой последней чёрточки тот монстр, которым всегда тебе казался, — отозвался Северус. Его голос звучал так же устало и измучено, как в тот раз, когда Гарри впервые пришёл к нему в прошлое. — Кроме того времени, когда я с тобой. Когда я к тебе прикасаюсь, я просто не могу вести себя так же.  
  
— Дело не только в нашей связи соулмейтов, — возразил Гарри, тут же сообразив, к чему тот клонит.  
  
— Не только, — согласился Северус. — Но именно наша связь всё это начала. С тех пор, как я узнал, что у меня может быть, когда я возвращаюсь в эти комнаты и нахожу в них тебя, я начал хотеть жить этой жизнью. Здесь я могу притворяться, будто я не тот человек, которым становлюсь, когда выхожу за дверь. Я могу притворяться, будто у меня есть будущее, хотя уже сам факт того, что тебе приходится путешествовать в прошлое, чтобы со мной встретиться — яснее ясного говорит о том, что это не так. Но когда я тебя вижу — этого повзрослевшего тебя, и ты смотришь на меня так, как сейчас… у меня получается ненадолго об этом забыть.  
  
Гарри погладил его по щеке и нежно поцеловал.  
  
— Северус, ты — не тот, кем становишься, когда выходишь за дверь. Ты сильный и храбрый, и самый благородный человек из всех, кого я знаю, — он положил ладонь Северусу на грудь, напротив его сердца. — И хотя именно наша связь соулмейтов подарила мне возможность убедиться в этом всём лично и общаться с тобой так, как мы общаемся — поверь, даже если бы я не смог вернуться в прошлое, я бы всё равно об этом знал. И весь мир об этом знает. Клянусь тебе, Северус. Все знают, что ты — герой.  
  
— Я проклял ученика, — ответил Северус мёртвым механическим голосом. — Я до крови поранил первокурсницу. А когда вмешалась Минерва, я бросил проклятием и в неё. Это — действия героя?  
  
Гарри поплохело. Он знал, что Северус совершал все эти — а также намного более чудовищные — поступки. Чёрт, да он до сих пор мог мысленно видеть, как падает с башни Альбус Дамблдор, или как Северус отсекает Джорджу ухо проклятием. Но с тех пор, как Гарри начал путешествовать в прошлое, он видел настолько другого Северуса, что почти забыл о вещах, которые тому приходилось делать в качестве Пожирателя Смерти. Для Гарри, перепрыгивающего из одного мира в другой, всё это казалось почти что каким-то невероятно странным сном. Но для Северуса это было реальностью. Его единственной реальностью.  
  
— Я убивал, — немного громче продолжил Северус. — Я убивал, я пытал, я калечил. Я предавал людей, которые называли меня своим другом.  
  
Гарри прижал к его губам указательный палец.  
  
— И ты делал всё это потому, что только ты мог помочь нам изнутри — а для этого тебе нужно было совершать ужасные поступки. Когда ты сегодня запустил проклятием в Минерву, рядом находились Кэрроу?  
  
Северус ничего не ответил, тем самым подтвердив правоту Гарри.  
  
— Минерва держит у себя на столе твоё фото, — тихо сказал он. — Она говорит, что хочет находиться поближе к тебе хотя бы так, потому что одно из её самых больших сожалений в жизни — это то, что она не была твоим другом во время твоего последнего… в тот период, когда тебе приходилось изображать, будто ты предал Орден.  
  
Северус глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Мне не нравится говорить с тобой обо всех этих вещах. Пока ты здесь, я стараюсь просто не думать об окружающем мире. Ты — моё убежище от всего этого безумия. Но иногда… иногда я просто не успеваю убежать от него достаточно быстро. И, что ещё хуже, мне даже не хочется пытаться убежать. Вот как сегодня.  
  
— Я понимаю, — отозвался Гарри, беря его за руку и ведя за собой вглубь спальни. — И ты же знаешь, что в обычных обстоятельствах я бы не стал так на тебя давить. Но я просто… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Пойми, я просто хочу провести с тобой как можно больше времени. Всё время, которое только могу.  
  
— Я знаю, что есть вещи, о которых ты не можешь мне рассказать, — сказал Северус, закрывая за ними дверь, — но, даже если я и не могу догадаться, о чём именно ты так упорно стараешься мне не проговориться, знай, что я тоже хочу провести с тобой всё время, которое у меня только есть.  
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке, и нежно его поцеловал.  
  
— Северус, старый ты романтик.  
  
— Хм-м, — ухмыльнулся Северус. — Полагаю, ты не дашь мне свалить это на нашу связь?  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь списать всё на неё, — отозвался Гарри. — Но, честно говоря, сейчас для меня это попросту неважно.  
  
Северус мягко толкнул его на кровать и накрыл своим телом.  
  
— Как и для меня.  
  
  
* * *  
Открыв глаза, Гарри сразу же об этом пожалел. Пребывание в своём времени становилось для него почти невыносимым. Когда он вернулся от Северуса в прошлый раз, ему было трудно даже отправить Рону патронуса, чтобы попросить забрать его из Визжащей Хижины. А когда Рон аппарировал их к Гарри в спальню, он отключился ещё до того, как успел приземлиться на кровать.  
  
В этот раз Рон, похоже, вообще не уходил. Он поднёс Гарри к губам стакан с водой.  
  
— Вот, выпей-ка. Хочешь немного супа?  
  
Гарри покачал головой. У него звенело в ушах.  
  
— Нет, не смогу. Я поем, когда вернусь к Северусу. Не переживай. И спасибо тебе.  
  
Рон опустился на стул рядом с его кроватью.  
  
— Друг, это всё неправильно. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, чтобы объяснить тебе, насколько это всё неправильно.  
  
Гарри откинулся обратно на подушки.  
  
— Думаешь, я и сам не знаю? Я бы хотел, чтобы я мог просто остаться там и не заморачиваться со всеми этими возвращениями, но Гермиона пригрозила мне всеми возможными карами, если я так поступлю.  
  
— Не говоря уже о том, что в этом случае ты постепенно снова окажешься в той самой ситуации. Если тебе повезёт, — отозвался Рон. — Из того, что мы знаем, возможно, ты вообще умрёшь в ту же секунду, как Нагини разорвёт Снейпу горло.  
  
Желудок Гарри резко взбунтовался.  
  
— Рон, — выдохнул он, поспешно зажимая рот ладонью.  
  
Рон тут же наколдовал для него тазик и вежливо отвернулся в сторону, пока Гарри избавлялся от того ничтожного количества пищи, которое ещё оставалось у него в желудке. Когда Гарри сделалось немного получше, Рон очистил содержимое тазика Эванеско, и отставил его в сторону.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, снова вручая Гарри стакан с водой.  
  
Гарри с благодарностью его принял и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Извини. Я знаю, что он не… не уцелеет. Но слушать об этом крайне... некомфортно. Мягко говоря.  
  
Пока Гарри медленно пил свою воду, Рон не произнёс ни слова. Только ещё раз наполнив его стакан из графина, предусмотрительно стоявшего на прикроватной тумбочке, Рон вновь заговорил.  
  
— Только не рассказывай Гермионе, что я тебе такое сказал, — тихо начал он, — но я очень надеюсь, что ты отыщешь способ спасти старого мерзавца.  
  
У Гарри отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Рон, ты же помнишь, что речь идёт о Северусе Снейпе? Извини, но у меня в голове не укладывается, что ты можешь искренне хотеть, чтобы мы с ним были вместе.  
  
— А теперь взгляни на себя, и повтори свой вопрос, — сухо ответил Рон. — Возможно, я бы не был в восторге, если бы Снейп выжил и вы с ним просто начали встречаться. Но вы же с ним соулмейты. А уж это я понимаю.  
  
— В самом деле? — удивлённо спросил Гарри. — Вы с Гермионой?..  
  
— О, нет, — быстро отозвался Рон. — Но у меня есть дядя, у которого есть соулмейт. Видеть их вместе — это что-то невероятное. Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю Гермиону и даже представить себе не могу, что мог бы быть счастливее с кем-то другим. Но когда я вижу дядю Ангуса и тётю Эдит — у них есть всё то же самое, плюс нечто большее, что-то такое, чего нам с Гермионой никогда не достичь. И если у тебя со Снейпом всё точно так же… Ты заслуживаешь испытать и счастье, которое могут подарить узы соулмейтов — а не только их чёртовы побочные эффекты.  
  
Гарри машинально закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как потрясающе ощущалось то, о чём говорил Рон.  
  
— Что ж, спасибо, — сказал он, когда снова открыл глаза. — Вот только этого не произойдёт. Даже я знаю, что не могу изменить время.  
  
— Ты придумаешь, как со всем этим справиться, — уверенно парировал Рон. — Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.  
  
Гарри резко сел в кровати, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что у него тут же закружилась голова и заволновался желудок.  
  
— Почему ты так думаешь? Ты что-то знаешь? Гермиона тебе что-то рассказала?!  
  
— Успокойся, — ответил Рон, мягко толкая его обратно в постель. — И нет, я ничего такого не знаю. Просто… ты же Гарри Поттер. Ты то и дело оказываешься в ситуациях, которые могут сделаться только хуже, но в итоге умудряешься удачно из них выкрутиться, вопреки всему. Так было уже сотни раз, так почему бы этому не повториться снова?  
  
Гарри постарался справиться с нахлынувшим на него разочарованием. Но, несмотря на всё его везение в прошлом, он просто не мог представить, как мог бы выпутаться из своей теперешней ситуации, не пострадав.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда Гарри в следующий раз прошёл сквозь портал, Северус уже ждал его у себя. Точнее, «ждал» было слишком мягким определением: Северус явно уже какое-то время нетерпеливо кружил по комнате и, как только Гарри открыл дверь, в прямом смысле бросился к нему. Сорвав с Гарри плащ-невидимку, Северус тут же прижал его к стене, жадно целуя.  
  
— М-м-мф, Северус, — промычал Гарри, отстраняясь, чтобы перевести дух. — Предупреждай хотя бы, что ли?  
  
Северус, тяжело дыша, положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Я должен был убедиться, что ты — настоящий.  
  
— Ну конечно, я настоящий, — отозвался Гарри. — А в чём дело? Что-то произошло?  
  
— Поттера поймали, — ответил Северус. — Его отвезли в Малфой-мэнор вместе с Грейнджер и Уизли.  
  
— А-а, — кивнул Гарри. — Ну, я определённо выжил. Как и Рон с Гермионой, если тебе вдруг интересно.  
  
— Точно? — переспросил Северус, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. Он мягко провёл пальцами по щекам Гарри, словно пытаясь запомнить все черты его лица. — С тобой всё было в порядке?  
  
— В конце концов, да, — сообщил Гарри. — Вообще-то, всё разрешилось довольно быстро — учитывая обстоятельства. Ты скоро услышишь, что мы сбежали.  
  
— Я не хочу выпускать тебя из виду, — прошептал Северус. Его голос звучал так, словно пробивался сквозь осколки стекла: изломанный, раненый и отчаянный. — Если ты ошибся, и мы потеряем тебя в этом времени… я не хочу потерять тебя ещё и в твоём.  
  
— Не потеряешь, — заверил его Гарри. — Обещаю.  
  
Затем, так же резко, как прыгнул на Гарри изначально, Северус его отпустил.  
  
— Северус? — позвал Гарри, следуя за ним в спальню. — В чём дело?  
  
Тот достал из ящика своей прикроватной тумбочки маленькую книгу и сунул её Гарри в руки.  
  
— Возьми это с собой, когда отправишься в своё время.  
  
Гарри понял, что это за книга, даже не открывая. Его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
  
— Я не могу её взять.  
  
— Я в самом прямом смысле слова не смог её закончить, — продолжил Северус, словно и не услышав его слов. — Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь записать последние шаги, моя рука просто замирает. Но, пожалуйста, допиши, что после того, как описанный здесь раствор будет готов, нужно добавить в него настой полыни и оставить настаиваться в течение полного лунного цикла, а затем пить по одному глотку с утра натощак на протяжении двух недель.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это даёшь? — спросил Гарри. Он был рад тому, что его голос не дрожал — хотя и знал, что вскоре проиграет эту битву с собой. — Ты больше не хочешь нашей связи?  
  
— Никто не хочет связи соулмейтов, — огрызнулся Северус. — Это запутанные и опасные ограничения, созданные какой-то сумасшедшей высшей сущностью, у которой в голове романтики больше, чем здравого смысла — и их риски намного перевешивают любые возможные преимущества.  
  
— Ты не можешь так думать, — запротестовал Гарри. — Если ты ощущаешь хотя бы половину того, что чувствую я, когда нахожусь рядом с тобой...  
  
— Я знаю, что чувствовал, когда боялся, что тебя убьют, — прервал его Северус. — И, если ты чувствуешь хотя бы половину этого каждый раз, когда возвращаешься в своё время — как ты можешь не понимать, почему я хочу дать тебе возможность разорвать эту ядовитую связь с мертвецом?  
  
Гарри покачал головой. Он никогда не рассказывал Северусу о своих ощущениях по возвращению в собственную реальность, хотя и догадывался, что тот наверняка что-то подозревал, поскольку Гарри не мог сдерживать своего радостного облегчения, когда снова оказывался рядом с ним.  
  
— Я никогда не стану это пить, — ответил Гарри. — Даже если эта связь и причиняет боль, я просто не могу представить себе, как можно жить без неё.  
  
— Это потому, что ты к ней привык, — коротко ответил Северус. — Со временем ты даже не вспомнишь, каково было иметь эти узы.  
  
У Гарри подогнулись колени, и он слабо опустился на кровать.  
  
— Ты меня больше не хочешь?  
  
Северус со вздохом присел рядом с ним.  
  
— Гарри, я всегда буду тебя хотеть, со связью или без неё. Но я знаю, что не всегда могу получить то, чего хочу, — он помолчал. — Хотя, если ты точно знаешь, когда именно… это произойдёт, я не буду возражать, если ты решишь подождать и выпить зелье прямо перед… этим моментом. Конечно, у меня нет никаких прав просить тебя о чём-то подобном.  
  
— У тебя есть все права, — возразил Гарри, беря его за руку. — Но повторяю тебе ещё раз: я не стану пить это зелье.  
  
— Но зачем тебе проходить сквозь эту пытку? — спросил Северус.  
  
— Она напоминает мне, что ты здесь, — просто ответил Гарри. — Она напоминает мне, что то, что у нас есть — происходит на самом деле, что я это всё не выдумал.  
  
— Она напоминает о том, чего тебе не хватает, — справедливо заметил Северус.  
  
— Да, — сдался Гарри. — Она напоминает, что мне не хватает тебя. Но, Северус, это не обсуждается. Я заберу твой дневник в своё время, но я никогда не стану варить это зелье.  
  
— Возможно, кому-нибудь удастся тебя заставить, — пробормотал Северус.  
  
Гарри засмеялся и накрыл его губы своими.  
  
— Ты можешь вспомнить хотя бы один раз, когда кому-нибудь удалось заставить меня сделать что-то против моей воли?  
  
Северус фыркнул.  
  
— Мерлин свидетель, я пытался в течение многих лет — но безрезультатно.  
  
— Вот именно, — довольно заявил Гарри. И потянул Северуса вниз, прижимая его к матрасу своим телом. — Ну а теперь, ты собираешься всю ночь продолжать дуться из-за того, что я тебя не послушаюсь, или ты позволишь мне доказать тебе, насколько именно я живой?  
  
— Я слизеринец, мистер Поттер, — ответил Северус, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. — Так что я всегда руководствуюсь своими собственными интересами.  
  
— Как удачно, — сообщил Гарри, расстёгивая его мантию, — что наши интересы так прекрасно совпадают.  
  
Северус перехватил его запястье.  
  
— Но я всё-таки хотел бы, чтобы ты меня послушал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то глупое и безрассудное только потому, что веришь в эту романтическую чепуху, будто соулмейты, разделённые временем и пространством, воссоединятся после смерти.  
  
— Я тебя слушаю, Северус, — ответил Гарри. — И обещаю: если всё станет совсем невыносимым, я сварю это зелье. Но пока что до этого далеко. Даже в самые худшие моменты я всегда чувствую эту искру, напоминающую мне, каково это — быть с тобой. И её пламя не погаснет ни в этой, ни в любой другой жизни.  
  
Северус неверяще покачал головой.  
  
— Полное сумасшествие.  
  
— Ага, я такой, — согласился с ним Гарри. — А теперь заткнись уже и поцелуй меня.  
  
И Северус именно так и поступил.


	6. Глава 6

Это было почти как снова пережить ту войну. Прыгая между двумя мирами ещё чаще, чем прежде, Гарри напрочь утратил любое ощущение времени. Всё, что он знал — это то, что Северус становился всё тоньше, всё вспыльчивее, и всё отчаяннее в своём стремлении всегда держать его в пределах досягаемости. Гарри это особенно не мешало — он уже отказывался даже ночевать в своём собственном времени. Он возвращался туда, исключительно чтобы показаться на глаза Рону или Гермионе, да схватить какую-нибудь чистую одежду — но ненавидел даже эти коротенькие отлучки, потому что они отнимали у него жизненно важное время с Северусом. И не важно, если в это время тот всё равно был занят, управляя школой или отчитываясь перед Волдемортом: Гарри просто хотел знать, что в последние дни Северуса они находятся в одном и том же мире.  
  
Разумеется, Гермиона была вне себя. Каждый раз, когда Гарри выходил из портала во время её «дежурства», она угрожала деактивировать портал. Наверное, эта угроза беспокоила бы Гарри гораздо сильнее, если бы они оба не знали, что это пустые слова. Гарри никогда не рассказывал ей, что Северус уже научил его, как закончить зелье — так что Гермиона никогда не уничтожила бы их единственную возможность узнать, как можно разрушить связь соулмейтов.  
  
Гораздо больше Гарри радовался, когда у портала его дожидался Рон. Тот обычно уже держал наготове сумку со сменой одежды и отпускал его обратно сразу после нескольких минут проверки, что с Гарри всё в порядке и он не нанёс другой временной реальности непоправимого вреда. Гарри иногда мысленно задавался вопросом, как обстояли дела у Рона с Гермионой, учитывая, что их отношение к его действиям было прямо противоположным — но, по правде говоря, сейчас ему было совсем не до того, чтобы их об этом спрашивать.  
  
Потому что сейчас у Гарри хватало сил только на одну реальность — и его первоочерёдным приоритетом всегда был тот мир, в котором жил Северус. В те редкие мгновения, которые Гарри не проводил рядом с Северусом, он мучился вопросом, можно ли как-то полностью остановить время, или вернуться в прошлое, и переживать его снова и снова — но чтобы никто из них не сошёл при этом с ума.  
  
И, хотя время неслось вперёд с ошеломляющей скоростью, ночи становились всё длиннее и темнее. Большую часть времени Гарри теперь проводил в одиночестве, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда же Северус наконец вернётся в свои комнаты. Даже если бы Гарри и не довелось пережить эту войну раньше, в своём времени, он бы распознал приближение скорых перемен. Всё это просто не могло долго продолжаться, как есть — и не взорваться ко всем чертям.  
  
Северус тоже это чувствовал. Той ночью он вернулся, когда Гарри давно уже отправился в постель. Северус двигался тихо, но в эти дни Гарри просыпался от малейшего шороха, поэтому он тут же распахнул глаза. И, если бы он уже не лежал в кровати, то точно упал бы от представшего перед ним зрелища. Освещаемый лишь бликами лунного света, Северус легко мог сойти за привидение. Бледный от природы, сейчас он выглядел практически прозрачным и слишком худым, чтобы вообще держаться на ногах. Его лицо было исчерчено изнеможением, но глаза… именно они придавали его облику сверхъестественность. Каким бы слабым ни казалось тело Северуса, его глаза были непоколебимыми, как всегда: тёмные, полные силы и тайного знания, но в то же время нёсшие на себе печать новой усталости, которая уже начала смягчать их взгляд. Эти глаза просто не могли принадлежать обычному смертному. Гарри подумалось, что это были скорее глаза бога — или оракула, смотрящего в будущее и сквозь самого Гарри.  
  
— Всё скоро закончится, да? — спросил Северус и его голос, кажется, отдавался в ночной тишине эхом.  
  
Гарри кивнул, будучи не в силах солгать.  
  
— Всё закончится хорошо?  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Возможно, если Северус не будет их видеть, то не сможет узнать то, что знал Гарри — и они смогут продолжить притворяться ещё хотя бы капельку дольше.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Но правда заключалась в том, что Гарри даже не мог сформулировать свой ответ. Если бы его спросили, хорошо ли закончилась война, год назад — он бы немедленно ответил, что да, но что победа обошлась им дорогой ценой. Теперь же, цена его потери перевешивала для него всё остальное.  
  
— Мы победим, — наконец смог выдавить он. — Волдеморт умрёт.  
  
Северус даже не моргнул, услышав имя Тёмного Лорда — лишь кивнул — и Гарри понял, насколько же тот устал.  
  
— Северус… — прошептал Гарри, протягивая к нему руки.  
  
Северус упал прямо в его объятия — и они очень долго держали друг друга, ожидая сна, который так и не пришёл.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус лежал на грязном полу Визжащей Хижины и из его шеи хлестала кровь. Он повернулся к Гарри, и в его глазах были страх и обречённость.  
  
— Посмотри на меня…  
  
Гарри в ужасе проснулся и тут же посмотрел на Северуса. Им обоим удалось заснуть только целую вечность спустя, так что Гарри не хотел его будить — но его кошмарный сон был слишком сильным для того, чтобы Гарри мог его проигнорировать. Он положил голову Северусу на грудь, черпая утешение в спокойном биении его сердца у себя под ухом.  
  
Длинные пальцы ласково прошлись по его волосам.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Гарри прижался губами к щеке Северуса, покрытой свежей щетиной.  
  
— Извини. Я не хотел тебя разбудить.  
  
— Кошмар?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Какое сегодня число?  
  
Северус нахмурился.  
  
— Когда взойдёт солнце, начнётся май. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Вот и всё. Он так боялся этого дня. Он думал, что, наверное, заплачет (хотя, став взрослым, он почти никогда не плакал), или хотя бы закричит. Но вместо этого чувствовал лишь оцепенелую обречённость. Он проиграл. Они проиграли.  
  
Но у них всё ещё оставалась сегодняшняя ночь.  
  
— Я хочу почувствовать тебя у себя внутри, — вдруг сказал он. — Пожалуйста. Северус…  
  
Северус сел в кровати, тут же проснувшись.  
  
— Нам не стоит этого делать.  
  
Гарри и сам это знал. Они и так уже сильно ограничили любой свой физический контакт, потому что знали, что совместный секс с очень, очень большой вероятностью закончит формирование их связи соулмейтов. И Северус неизменно отказывался это делать, не желая, чтобы Гарри вернулся в мир, где соулмейт, с которым он стал окончательно связан — был мёртв. Но сейчас, так близко к последнему дню жизни Северуса, Гарри просто не мог себе представить, что вернётся в свой собственный мир, полностью принадлежа Северусу душой и разумом, но не телом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Гарри. И прижался лбом к плечу Северуса. — Я просто не могу вернуться домой вот так вот. Я буду жалеть об этом до конца своих дней.  
  
— Ты будешь жалеть, если мы это сделаем, — поправил его Северус. — Тебе и так придётся весьма непросто. Это может полностью закрепить нашу связь. И я даже не знаю, сработает ли в этом случае моё зелье.  
  
— Сработает, — тут же сказал Гарри. — И я обязательно его выпью, если мне станет совсем плохо.  
  
Северус приподнял бровь.  
  
— Что-то ты слишком легко сдаёшься.  
  
— Я в отчаянии, — просто ответил Гарри, принимаясь целовать его шею. Уделяя особенное внимание тем местам, которые — он это знал — скоро должны были разорвать клыки Нагини.  
  
У Северуса перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Я — слабый человек… — тихо сказал он.  
  
— Самый сильный, — запротестовал Гарри. — Сильнее, чем я. Сильнее, чем кто угодно, кого я когда-либо знал.  
  
Северус запустил пальцы ему в волосы.  
  
— Лестью ты ничего не добьёшься.  
  
— А чего я добьюсь правдой? — спросил Гарри. Его губы были так близко к губам Северуса, что он мог их коснуться, просто выдохнув воздух. Но он хотел, чтобы Северус сам сделал первый шаг.  
  
— Всего, — отозвался Северус и притянул его к себе для обжигающего поцелуя.  
  
Гарри застонал. Ему всегда ужасно нравилось нравилось ощущение того, как возбуждённый член Северуса трётся об его собственный, но сейчас, когда Гарри знал, что должно было последовать дальше, это прикосновение просто опьяняло.  
  
— Я так долго этого хотел, — пробормотал Северус, протискивая между ними руку, чтобы начать ласкать оба их члена вместе. — Мне это снилось.  
  
— Не только снилось, — отозвался Гарри, толкаясь в его ладонь. Учитывая, что всего несколькими часами ранее он бурно кончил Северусу в рот, было немного странно снова оказаться настолько сильно возбуждённым. Но Гарри точно не собирался по этому поводу жаловаться. Если его член хотел дать звёздное представление в тот, скорее всего, единственный раз, который у Гарри был с Северусом Снейпом — Гарри мог считать, что родился под счастливой звездой.  
  
Северус, похоже, был не менее воодушевлён. За какие-то считанные минуты они оба уже изнывали от возбуждения, тяжело дыша и постанывая. Гарри отчаянно стремился прижаться к Северусу так тесно и близко, как только можно было физически; может, если ему удастся просто вплавиться в Северуса, то весь мир продолжит вращаться и наконец оставит их в покое?..  
  
— Готов? — спросил Северус, невербальным заклинанием призывая со своего прикроватного столика пузатую баночку.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста...  
  
Он ахнул, когда Северус принялся размеренно погружать в его анус смазанные лубрикантом пальцы. Они уже немножко проделывали нечто подобное и раньше, но ещё никогда не заходили настолько далеко. Северус сосредоточил всё своё внимание на растягивании и подготовлении Гарри, заставляя того почувствовать себя открытым, выставленным на обозрение и готовым, как никогда.  
  
— Сейчас, — выдохнул Гарри, когда уже не мог больше сдерживаться. — Войди в меня. Целиком.  
  
Северус кивнул и крепко его поцеловал, прежде чем устроиться возле его дырочки. А затем, ни на секунду не прекращая смотреть Гарри в глаза, медленно скользнул внутрь.  
  
— А-ах, Северус! — выдохнул Гарри.  
  
— Ещё? — поинтересовался Северус.  
  
— Боги, да!  
  
— Да… — повторил Северус, наращивая ритм своих толчков. — Чёрт, Гарри… Ты такой горячий. Такой тугой вокруг меня…  
  
Гарри застонал и обхватил ладонью собственный член. С каждым вторым толчком Северус попадал по его простате, вознося Гарри почти что к самому пику удовольствия, чтобы тут же опустить самую капельку ниже. Если бы можно было сойти с ума от удовольствия, Гарри не сомневался, что сегодня ночью им бы это удалось.  
  
— Как же здорово чувствовать тебя у себя внутри, — выдохнул Гарри, сжимая свой член в такт толчкам Северуса. — Чёрт, Северус, с тобой так хорошо!..  
  
— Да-а, вот так, — движения Северуса делались всё более хаотичными. — Кончи для меня, Гарри.  
  
— Северус! — запротестовал Гарри.  
  
Северус поймал его губы в обжигающем поцелуе.  
  
— Кончи для меня. Я хочу это почувствовать, а потом в тебя кончить. Ну же, Гарри!  
  
— Сильнее! — потребовал Гарри и, когда Северус послушался, незамедлительно закричал: — Да-а!  
  
У Гарри поджались яички, и уже через секунду он просто растворился в ощущениях, выплёскиваясь длинными горячими струями и крича имя Северуса. Он смутно осознавал, что Северус последовал за ним в своём собственном оргазме, но просто не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица.  
  
Северус выглядел блаженствующим, счастливым и на целые годы, если не десятилетия, младше своего возраста. С его лица пропали все усталые морщинки и линии. Более того, он, казалось, светился изнутри.  
  
Гарри протянул руку к его лицу. Оно действительно светилось и, когда Гарри к нему прикоснулся, его кончики пальцев завибрировали от магии.  
  
— Северус, — прошептал он. — Ты это почувствовал?  
  
Северус открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Твоя кожа, — прошептал он, и накрыл щёку Гарри ладонью. — Это так красиво…  
  
— Ты такой тёплый на ощупь, — заметил Гарри. — Даже теплее, чем раньше.  
  
— Полагаю, это значит, что наши узы консумированы, — сказал Северус. Его голос звучал скорее довольным, чем смирившимся, и Гарри поневоле заинтересовался, было ли это вызвано окончательно сформировавшимися узами или тем фактом, что Северус только что испытал весьма впечатляющий оргазм.  
  
— Ты же не против? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Северус крепче сжал его в своих объятиях.  
  
— Теперь? Как я могу быть против?  
  
  
* * *  
Той ночью они тянулись друг к другу ещё дважды. Первый раз был быстрым и отчаянным: два человека, пытающиеся как можно быстрее взобраться на вершину страсти. Второй раз был неторопливым и нежным: сладкое мгновение между двумя влюблёнными, которое им обоим ужасно хотелось продлить навечно. Они больше не наблюдали этого сверхъестественного сияния друг у друга на коже, но Гарри чувствовал его у себя внутри и, когда он опустил ладонь Северусу на грудь, то мог бы поклясться, что ощутил его и там тоже.  
  
— Северус?  
  
Северус приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
— А теперь ты мне расскажешь?  
  
Гарри знал, что ему не требовалось уточнять свой вопрос — и был рад, когда Северус не стал его заставлять. Вместо этого тот вздохнул и поудобнее устроился в постели, притягивая Гарри поближе.  
  
— Хочешь послушать сказку на ночь, да?  
  
Гарри прижался к его боку и устроил голову у Северуса на сгибе локтя.  
  
— Если ты не против.  
  
— Хм-м, — Северус приобнял его за плечи. — Ну что ж, хорошо. Давным-давно, в некотором царстве…  
  
— Северус!  
  
— Ну, ты же сам просил сказку, — ехидно отозвался Северус, но тут же ласково чмокнул его в макушку. — Ну ладно. Впрочем, боюсь, что в этой истории нет ничего увлекательного. Я всегда знал, что у меня будет соулмейт. Они были у каждого пятого Принца на протяжении уже почти шести последних столетий, и теперь пришла моя очередь. Самые ранние мои детские годы очень напоминали случаи с ещё не определившимися соулмейтами: моё здоровье было слабоватым, но без поводов для серьёзной тревоги.  
  
— Ты сказал, «самые ранние твои детские годы», — заметил Гарри. — То есть, так было не всю твою жизнь? Я думал, что симптомы соулмейтов начинают постепенно усиливаться, если только связь каким-то образом не активизируется.  
  
— Так и есть, — ответил Северус. — Но мои симптомы на несколько лет поутихли. — Он помолчал. — На те несколько лет, что я дружил с твоей матерью.  
  
— Моей матерью?! — воскликнул Гарри. И попытался отодвинуться, но Северус крепко его держал. — Ты думал, что твой соулмейт — это моя мама?  
  
— Это казалось логичным, — спокойно объяснил Северус. — В её присутствии я чувствовал себя заметно лучше. Да, отчасти это могло быть вызвано тем, что она была моим единственным другом, но я убедил себя, что всё дело в узах соулмейтов… Особенно после того, как я её предал. Горе, которое я тогда испытывал, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем, что мне довелось пережить раньше. Когда она умерла, я страдал как физически, так и душевно. Я был уверен, что это из-за того, что я потерял своего соулмейта.  
  
— Как же ты тогда понял, что это была не она? — спросил Гарри. Хотя он совершенно точно знал, что это он был соулмейтом Северуса и это он сейчас лежал у Северуса в объятиях, он не мог не чувствовать некоторую обиду и подавленность.  
  
— Ну, во-первых, я всегда был крайне удивлён, что моим соулмейтом оказалась женщина, поскольку я однозначно предпочитал мужчин, — сухо ответил Северус. — А во-вторых, в Хогвартс прибыл ты.  
  
Гарри воспрял духом.  
  
— О?!  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— В один прекрасный день я подошёл к тебе сзади на Зельях: якобы для того, чтобы проверить, записываешь ли ты мой урок, как полагается, но на самом деле я просто искал повод снять с тебя пятнадцать баллов, — он ухмыльнулся, когда Гарри шлёпнул его по руке. — Разумеется, ты ничего не записывал, так что я положил руку тебе на плечо, чтобы тебя ошеломить. Но вместо этого, это ты меня ошеломил.  
  
— А что произошло?  
  
— Когда я к тебе прикоснулся, то почувствовал такой прилив умиротворения, что чуть было не потерял сознание, — мягко ответил Северус. — Как будто всё в мире вдруг встало на свои места. Я никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного, даже с Лили.  
  
— Но с ней ты чувствовал…  
  
— Полагаю, что узы каким-то образом определили, что однажды она выносит тебя, — прервал его Северус. — И поэтому связь приняла её прикосновения, её присутствие, в качестве приемлемой замены. На время.  
  
— Но ты всё равно отвратительно себя со мной вёл, — заметил Гарри.  
  
— Разве я мог вести себя как-то иначе? — спросил в ответ Северус. — Это было далеко не самым приятным открытием — узнать, что твой соулмейт — мало того, что всего лишь ребёнок, так ещё и сын человека, которого ты терпеть не мог. А впоследствии — мальчик, которого один из твоих хозяев хотел увидеть мёртвым и ожидал того же самого и от тебя. Это было весьма… удручающе. Мягко говоря.  
  
Гарри медленно кивнул.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Северус нахмурился.  
  
— Мой ответ тебя не удовлетворил?  
  
— Удовлетворил. Просто… — Гарри вздохнул. — Ты был разочарован, когда узнал, что твой соулмейт — это я, а не моя мама?  
  
— Разумеется, нет, — тут же ответил Северус. — То есть, если бы всего этого не произошло, я мог бы быть разочарован из-за того, что мне так никогда и не довелось испытать, каково это — быть вместе со своим соулмейтом. Но учитывая все обстоятельства — нет. Лили была моим первым и самым дорогим другом, но мы с ней были слишком разными. Она ничего не знала о боли и страдании, о том, как это — быть вынужденным совершать ужасные поступки или пребывать в смятении. Она была совершенна чиста душой — и я это в ней любил. Но ты… Я вижу в тебе намного больше себя, чем мне хотелось бы признать. Ты наделён всем состраданием, преданностью и верностью Лили, но в то же время знаешь, каково это — когда тебе больно в самом эпицентре твоей души. Тебе довелось пережить горе и потери, но ты смог выйти из всего этого победителем. Я ещё никогда не встречал такого потрясающего человека.  
  
Гарри, по-прежнему подавленный, смотрел на свои ладони.  
  
— Гарри, — продолжил Северус. И подцепил его подбородок указательным пальцем, вынуждая взглянуть на себя. — Если бы я не считал, что меня с Лили связывают узы соулмейтов, то никогда даже не подумал бы о ней в романтическом смысле. Но даже если бы я не подозревал, что ты — мой соулмейт, я знал, что хочу тебя во всех возможных смыслах с того самого момента, как ты вошёл в эту дверь.  
  
Гарри сделал глубокий выдох, который, оказывается, неосознанно сдерживал. Он чувствовал необычайную лёгкость и душевный подъём, совсем как в тот первый раз, когда он прошёл сквозь портал и прикоснулся к Северусу. С радостью устроившись у Северуса в объятиях, он шумно его поцеловал.  
  
— Ну а теперь, — заметил Северус немало времени спустя, когда они наконец слегка отстранились друг от друга, — мы можем немножко поспать?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и чмокнул его в кончик носа. Он знал, что должно было вскоре произойти, но в эту секунду у него на сердце было слишком легко, чтобы горевать.  
  
— Только если совсем немножко.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда они снова проснулись, солнце уже поднималось над горизонтом. Гарри прижался к Северусу, пытаясь навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти звук его ровно бьющегося сердца. Северус погладил его по волосам.  
  
— Так значит, это конец, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
— Тебе и не нужно, — отозвался Северус. — Ты всегда был никудышным лжецом. — Он замолчал, хотя его пальцы продолжали перебирать лохматые пряди Гарри. — Ты отправишься обратно?  
  
— Только после… только когда у меня больше не будет причин здесь находиться, — ответил Гарри. У него сжалось горло, но он был горд тем, как ровно прозвучал его голос. Он хотел быть сильным — для Северуса. — Я не стану рисковать не оказаться здесь в важный момент.  
  
— Не задерживайся тут надолго. Мы не знаем, как на тебя повлияет через узы моя смерть. А кроме того, ты всё равно ничего не сможешь сделать, — сказал Северус. Он как будто пытался Гарри от этого отговорить. — Тебе нельзя ничего менять.  
  
— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Гарри. — И я не стану ничего менять.  
  
— Я не подразумевал под этим ничего плохого, — тихо объяснил Северус. — Только то, что я понимаю, как тебе будет трудно.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто… можно мы не будем об этом говорить? Давай лучше ты ещё раз побудешь во мне?  
  
У Северуса на лице появилась медленная улыбка.  
  
— Думаю, это можно устроить.  
  
Гарри крепко его поцеловал. Сейчас ему нужно было, чтобы всё произошло жёстко и быстро, как напоминание, что они не только по-прежнему живы, но и живут — по крайней мере, в этот конкретный момент. Что они сильнее, чем Волдеморт, и судьба, и время.  
  
Северус сдавленно охнул от боли.  
  
— Что случилось?! — встревожился Гарри. — Твоя метка?  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Мне нужно идти. Чёрт бы это всё побрал, — он мягко отстранил Гарри и выбрался из постели, уже торопясь набросить на себя мантию.  
  
Гарри не знал, что и сказать. Если бы он не знал будущего, то попросил бы Северуса быть осторожнее и сказал бы ему, что всё будет хорошо — но сейчас эти слова прозвучали бы чудовищно жалко и нелепо. Что можно сказать своему любовнику, когда ты точно знаешь, что он не доживёт до конца завтрашнего дня? Уходя навстречу опасности, Северус заслуживал слов ободрения и поддержки, и Гарри ненавидел понимание, что не может их ему предоставить.  
  
— Я тебя ещё увижу? — спросил Северус, когда закончил застёгивать свою мантию.  
  
Что ж, хотя бы это Гарри мог ему дать.  
  
— Да, — пообещал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно более уверенно. — Я буду там.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Северус. И притянул его к себе для быстрого яростного поцелуя. — Тогда увидимся позже.  
  
А затем, точно так же стремительно, как он вошёл в сердце Гарри, вышел из их комнат и отправился на войну.


	7. Глава 7

Весь день Гарри не выходил из комнат Северуса. Даже если бы он не боялся, что, отправься он вслед за Северусом — и все предначертанные события пойдут наперекосяк — у него попросту не было сил снова пережить эти два дня. Он не мог снова увидеть всех своих старых друзей, храбро бегущих по коридорам и прекрасно понимающих, что они могут умереть — но не знающих, что именно это им и суждено. Он не мог снова видеть, как они будут умирать.  
  
Гарри не мог увидеть, как он вынудит Северуса сбежать из единственного места, которое тот считал своим домом.  
  
Но это сводило Гарри с ума. Перед лицом опасности он всегда сначала мчался вперёд, и лишь потом задумывался, насколько это было хорошей идеей. Чёрт, да если бы всё это происходило сколько-то лет назад, Гарри бы наверняка послал к дракклам все предупреждения Гермионы и спас Северуса — и плевать, как это изменило бы временную линию! Неужели это и означало быть взрослым? Гарри ничего так сильно не хотел, как снова стать прежним собой: отчаянным и безрассудным, поступающим так, как он считал правильным, невзирая на последствия.  
  
Но нет. Он больше не мог быть таким эгоистичным.  
  
Но разве это было эгоистично — не дать умереть герою? Что, если он спасёт Северуса прямо перед атакой Нагини, и тут же его спрячет? Тогда Северус бы всё равно не принимал участия в битве, но он был бы жив. Гарри даже мог бы помочь ему прятаться в течение следующих нескольких недель — для надёжности.  
  
Вот только Волдеморт никогда не успокоится до тех пор, пока не убьёт Северуса — и кто знает, сколько еще людей могло умереть при подобном развитии событий? Что, если одной из этих жертв стала бы Гермиона? Создало ли бы это временной парадокс, в результате которого она бы не смогла создать свой портал, и Гарри вообще никогда не провёл бы со своим соулмейтом хоть сколько-то времени?  
  
Чёрт бы всё это побрал...  
  
И поэтому Гарри сидел и смотрел на часы, наблюдая за тем, как медленно — гораздо медленнее, чем когда-либо с того момента, как он шагнул в этот мир — ползёт время. И ждал.  
  
  
* * *  
Хижина выглядела точно такой же тёмной и пугающей, как Гарри её запомнил, вот только в этот раз посреди неё сияло ослепительно яркое кольцо света. Спрятанный под своим плащом-невидимкой, Гарри подполз к этому свету — достаточно близко, чтобы можно было прикоснуться к Северусу — и снова смотрел, как Волдеморт рассуждает, почему Северус должен умереть. Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы мысленно заблокировать любые звуки: у себя в голове он и так отчётливо слышал объяснения Волдеморта о необходимости смерти Северуса, мольбы Северуса позволить ему найти «мальчишку», яростное шипение Нагини… Гарри не сомневался, что если бы он снова услышал всё это наяву, то попросту сошёл бы с ума.  
  
Поэтому он молча ждал. Он смотрел, как Волдеморт разговаривает с Северусом — и вот он был, его Северус, явно сильно напуганный, но отчаянно пытающийся этого не показывать. Северус знал, что ему не выйти из этой комнаты живым. Он бы знал это, даже если бы Гарри не дал ему понять, что сегодня — последний день его жизни. И всё-таки он был здесь, продолжая бороться и играть свою роль шпиона до самого конца.  
  
Гарри даже не смог отвернуться, когда Нагини атаковала. Он думал, что, возможно, во второй раз всё покажется ему замедленным — но нет. Всё произошло так же быстро, жестоко и жутко, как и в тот первый раз. Гарри глубоко, до крови, укусил свой кулак, чтобы не закричать и не побежать к Северусу.  
  
Наконец Волдеморт с Нагини ушли.  
  
— Ну же, скорее, — мысленно взывал Гарри к своему юному двойнику. — Скорее, чёрт тебя дери!  
  
Мерлин, он что, действительно так долго шёл к Северусу?! Он что, действительно так сильно его ненавидел, что всерьёз подумывал оставить истекать кровью в полном одиночестве на грязном полу той самой комнаты, в которой его чуть было не убили, когда он был ещё подростком?! Или это сказывался шок? По правде говоря, в данную секунду Гарри было плевать на эти причины. Он просто хотел, чтобы его юная ипостась поскорее подошла к Северусу и забрала его воспоминания, после чего Гарри наконец-то остался бы со своим любимым наедине.  
  
— Он истекает кровью, ты, идиот! — яростно шептал Гарри. — Он долго не протянет. Чего ты ждёшь?!  
  
В конце концов, юный Гарри пришёл в себя и, сбросив плащ-невидимку, приблизился к Северусу. Гарри видел, как Северус просит посмотреть на него, видел, как потекли его воспоминания. Гарри вдруг захлестнула волна неконтролируемой ярости по отношению к своему двойнику: какое у него было право находиться рядом с Северусом и держать того в его последние секунды на земле?! Он же ничего, ничего о нём не знал!  
  
Гарри так кипел от негодования, что даже не сразу заметил, когда Северус наконец-то остался один. Бросив по сторонам бешеный взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что в Хижине больше никого не было, он сорвал с себя плащ.  
  
— Га...рри...  
  
У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Он всегда считал, что Северус умер прежде, чем он ушёл из Хижины. Но тот был ещё жив, он всё ещё дышал и… полз?  
  
— Северус! — воскликнул Гарри, бросаясь к нему.  
  
— Здесь, — еле выдавил Северус. Его глаза уже начинали стекленеть и смотрели в никуда, но он продолжал пытаться ползти в сторону Гарри. — Га...рри.  
  
— Я тут, тут! — заверил его Гарри, опускаясь рядом на колени. — Я же говорил, что приду.  
  
— Боя...лся… что… По...ттер. Не ты.  
  
— Я же тебе обещал, — повторил Гарри. Заключив Северуса в объятия, он прижал его голову к груди, накрыв ладонью его шею и пытаясь замедлить потерю крови. Пульс Северуса был тревожно слабым — и Гарри знал, что тому осталось недолго. Как ни странно, эта мысль вызвала у него облегчение: он бы возненавидел себя, если бы узнал, что убежал тогда из Хижины, бросив Северуса мучиться перед смертью на протяжении долгих часов.  
  
— Я здесь. Я тебя не оставлю.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Северус. — Пойдём вместе.  
  
— Пойдём куда? — переспросил Гарри, гладя его по лицу, по шее, по груди — везде, где только мог дотянуться, отчаянно стремясь получить напоследок как можно больше прикосновений.  
  
— К свету, — ответил Северус. — Я должен. Я умираю.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, Северус, — запротестовал Гарри. — Не говори этого.  
  
— Я его увидел, как только сюда вошёл, — с жаром настоял Северус, — я должен пойти к этому свету. Гарри, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри нахмурился. Он явно начинал терять связь с реальностью: ему казалось, будто голос Северуса звучал громче и увереннее вместо того, чтобы ослабевать. И Гарри точно принимал желаемое за действительное, воображая, будто пульс Северуса сделался размеренным и ровным.  
  
— Свет прямо за нами, — взмолился Северус, — нам нужно идти в него.  
  
У Гарри снова отвисла челюсть. Северус что, мог видеть временной портал??  
  
— Северус, — осторожно спросил он, едва осмеливаясь в это поверить, — что именно ты видишь?  
  
— Кольцо очень яркого света, оно прямо за тобой, — нетерпеливо ответил Северус. — Ну же, нам нужно торопиться, пока оно не исчезло.  
  
У Гарри бешено заколотилось сердце. Неужели он всё равно изменил временную линию? Он знал, что должен быть в ужасе от подобной перспективы, но вместо этого у него почти кружилась голова от облегчения. Он провёл пальцами по шее Северуса — там не было даже следа от укусов Нагини!  
  
— Северус! У тебя перестала идти кровь!  
  
Северус накрыл его губы своими, пылко целуя. И без этого дезориентированный, Гарри потерял равновесие и упал назад. Северус рухнул прямо на него.  
  
И они провалились сквозь портал. Вместе.  
  
  
* * *  
— Гарри! И… это что, Снейп?! О, боги! Рон! Сюда! Сейчас же!!  
  
Гарри крепко вцепился в Северуса. Он слышал вопли Гермионы и чувствовал у себя на ухе тёплое дыхание Северуса. Он боялся, что если перестанет за того держаться, то Северус упадёт обратно в портал. Или, ещё хуже, вдруг выяснится, что это был всего лишь сон.  
  
— Гарри, у тебя кровь! Ты ранен?! Что случилось?  
  
— Я не ранен, — ответил Гарри. — Это кровь Северуса.  
  
— Северуса… Ох, Гарри, что ты натворил?!  
  
— Полагаю, что спас мне жизнь, — отозвался Северус. И поднялся с пола, не отпуская Гарри. — За что я ему невероятно благодарен.  
  
— Гарри, дружище, ты вернулся! — воскликнул Рон, как только аппарировал в Хижину. — И вместе со Снейпом! Молодчина, друг! Я знал, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь!  
  
— Ты об этом знал? — опасным тоном спросила Гермиона. — Ты же сказал, он смирился с тем, что Снейп должен умереть.  
  
— Я смирился, — тихо сказал Гарри. Он взял Северуса за руку, и обрадовался, когда тот ответно сжал его пальцы. — Я не знаю, как всё это получилось. Я думал, что только я мог пройти сквозь этот портал.  
  
— Хм-м, мы могли бы воспользоваться хрустальным шаром, но не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, — протянула Гермиона. — Единственное возможное объяснение — это то, что вы оба полностью сформировали свою связь, и поэтому с точки зрения портала сквозь него прошла только одна душа, — она смерила Гарри красноречивым взглядом. — Правда, мне казалось, ты знал, что не должен был исцелять Снейпа.  
  
— Это вышло совсем случайно, — возразил Гарри, — я просто хотел обнять его напоследок.  
  
— И удачно забыл, что прежде у тебя получилось исцелить его своим прикосновением? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
  
— Знаешь что, ты бы тоже захотела обнять Рона, если бы он умирал! — огрызнулся Гарри. — Северус — мой соулмейт. Почему для меня это должно было быть по-другому?  
  
Гермиона покраснела.  
  
— Я лишь говорю, что это создаст огромное количество разных сложностей.  
  
— Гермиона, — вздохнул Рон, беря её за руку, — Гарри удалось спасти своего соулмейта. Дай ему минутку покоя, а?  
  
— Больше, чем минутку, — твёрдо заявил Гарри. — Обратно он не отправится.  
  
— Ну-у, вообще-то, я даже не думаю, что он мог бы вернуться обратно, — ответила Гермиона. К большому облегчению Гарри, теперь в её тоне было больше смирения, чем негодования. — Даже если он пройдёт сквозь портал и вернётся в прошлое, то всё равно полностью нарушит временную линию уже тем, что смог пережить войну. Если он останется в нашем времени, то, по крайней мере, эти пять лет останутся прежними, и нам придётся беспокоиться только о будущем — вместо дыр в прошлом.  
  
— Я не слишком беспокоюсь по поводу будущего, — сообщил Гарри. — В нём наконец-то начал виднеться какой-то смысл. Возможно, именно так всё и должно было произойти.  
  
— Думаю, этого мы уже никогда не узнаем, — жизнерадостно заметил Рон.  
  
— Вообще-то, узнаем, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Ну или, как минимум, нам нужно будет разработать план наших действий в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. Профессор, вам нужно отправиться со мной в Отдел тайн. Там мы сможем провести несколько тестов, которые, как мне кажется, помогут определить курс наших дальнейших действий. Разве что, конечно, вы хотите сначала заглянуть в Святого Мунго.  
  
— Северус — не какая-то подопытная крыса! — взбунтовался Гарри. — И ему не нужно в Святого Мунго, — он перевёл взгляд на Северуса. — Тебе же не нужно в больницу, правда? В смысле, ты выглядишь вполне здоровым…  
  
Северус покачал головой.  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке. У меня только немного кружится голова.  
  
— Тебе нужно лечь в постель, — твёрдо сообщил Гарри. — Мы можем пойти в Отдел тайн завтра утром.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Гермиона, один день погоды не сделает, — настоял Гарри. — Пожалуйста. Мне это нужно.  
  
Выражение её лица смягчилось.  
  
— Гарри, дело не в том, что я за тебя не рада. Я рада. Я знаю, что ты его любишь.  
  
— Гермиона! — резко покраснев, пробормотал Гарри. Он любил Северуса и знал, что тот тоже его любит — благодаря их связи соулмейтов, это было очевидным. Но они никогда не заявляли об этом вслух и Гарри совершенно не хотелось, чтобы их первые признания в любви прозвучали в присутствии Рона и Гермионы.  
  
—... И я знаю, что тебе это нужно из-за уз, — продолжила Гермиона. — Ты же знаешь, я очень рада, что ты снова здоров. Но ты должен понимать и то, что я обязана проанализировать, как на нашей временной линии скажется тот факт, что Снейп выжил.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Гермиона была невыразимцем и Гарри знал, что она лишь выполняла свою работу.  
  
Гермиона вздохнула.  
  
— Но больше всего я надеюсь на то, что ты наконец-то узнаешь, что значит настоящее счастье, — она чмокнула Гарри в щёку. — Идите. Увидимся завтра утром.  
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке:  
  
— Спасибо, Гермиона.  
  
— Ты сможешь сам аппарировать? — спросил его Рон.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Гарри, — спасибо.  
  
Он повернулся к Северусу, который выглядел несколько дезориентированным.  
  
— Пойдём домой, — сказал Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
  
* * *  
Вручив Северусу стакан воды, Гарри присел на диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Боюсь, что я ещё немного отхожу от шока, — отозвался тот. — Даже до того, как ты появился, я никогда не рассчитывал пережить войну. Так что… точно знать, что тебя убьют, затем в полной мере это пережить — и вдруг оказаться совершенно здоровым и попасть в будущее? Это довольно… ошеломляюще.  
  
Гарри приобнял Северуса за плечи, обрадовавшись, когда тот придвинулся к нему поближе.  
  
— Я знаю. Я ночь за ночью проживал твою смерть снова и снова. И до сих пор не могу до конца поверить в то, что ты здесь, у меня дома.  
  
— И тем не менее мы оба здесь, — заметил Северус. — Правда, я даже не знаю, что мне теперь делать. У меня нет никаких планов и весь мир считает меня мёртвым. Что мне вообще делать?  
  
— Что угодно из тех вещей, которые делают тебя счастливым, — предложил Гарри. И провёл ладонью по его волосам, играя с длинными прядями. — Мы можем подумать над этим вместе.  
  
— Наверное, — медленно ответил Северус.  
  
Гарри помрачнел.  
  
— Ты разочарован? Я просто думал, что мы останемся вместе... Или ты хочешь жить отдельно и встречаться только тогда, когда этого потребуют наши узы? — ему в голову вдруг пришла ужасная мысль. — Или ты хочешь выпить то своё зелье?  
  
— Ну конечно же, нет, — мгновенно ответил Северус. — Я просто подумал, что это может быть трудным для тебя. У тебя ведь здесь уже была своя сложившаяся жизнь, жизнь без меня... Я не хочу ломать твои планы.  
  
— Северус, у меня нет никаких планов, — отозвался Гарри. — Я всё время работал. Я крайне редко ходил на свидания. Мои единственные близкие друзья — это Рон с Гермионой. Я даже и не мечтал, что всё может быть вот так.  
  
— А теперь? — спросил Северус.  
  
Гарри подцепил подбородок Северуса указательным пальцем, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
  
— Мой единственный план — это сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы у нас была как можно более счастливая жизнь. Жизнь, которую мы оба заслужили. Совместная жизнь. Если, конечно, ты тоже этого хочешь.  
  
Северус подался к Гарри, ловя его губы в пылком поцелуе.  
  
— Хочу, — прошептал он.  
  
— Это хорошо, — улыбнувшись, прокомментировал Гарри, продолжая играть с волосами Северуса. — Но скажи-ка мне вот что — ты знал, что делаешь, когда толкнул нас обоих сквозь портал?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Северус. — Хотя ты и залечил мои раны, полагаю, что на тот момент я всё ещё страдал от последствий сильной кровопотери и не мог толком соображать, потому что у меня ужасно кружилась голова. Я был уверен, что испытываю прилив сил, потому что вот-вот умру. Как только я понял, что мне суждено умереть в Визжащей Хижине, то решил, что странный светящийся круг, который я вижу — это свет, сквозь который мне нужно будет пройти, чтобы попасть... на ту сторону — и что он появился заранее только потому, что у меня не было никаких шансов уйти оттуда живым.  
  
— Так значит, ты двигался навстречу своей смерти… и хотел взять меня с собой? — уточнил Гарри.  
  
Северус криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Я — ужасно эгоистичный мерзавец. Тебе лучше об этом помнить.  
  
Гарри расхохотался:  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, ты честен.  
  
— Несомненно, — хрипло подтвердил Северус. После чего опрокинул Гарри на диван и накрыл своим телом. — И я могу честно сказать, что прямо сейчас у меня хватит сил заняться чем-нибудь жизнеутверждающим.  
  
— Правда? — ахнул Гарри.  
  
— Да, — рыкнул Северус. — Насколько я помню, меня нагло лишили этой возможности из-за одного страдающего манией величия психопата...  
  
— Фу-у, можно не упоминать в постели Волдеморта? — поморщился Гарри. — Это несколько портит настроение.  
  
— Но сейчас-то мы не в постели, — мурлыкнул Северус, покусывая мочку его уха.  
  
Гарри заставил себя сосредоточиться, и аппарировал их обоих в свою спальню.  
  
— Теперь — в постели.  
  
Северус покосился на него.  
  
— Аппарация и избавление нас от одежды в одно и то же время? Впечатляюще, Поттер.  
  
— Когда у меня достаточно хороший стимул, я могу очень неплохо управлять своей магией, — заявил тот, обхватывая губами сосок Северуса.  
  
— Помимо разных других вещей. А-ах!..  
  
В последний раз они занимались этим лишь сегодняшним утром, но Гарри казалось, что с тех пор прошли все годы, через которые они перепрыгнули. Поэтому он твёрдо задался целью погладить, поцеловать, облизать и обсосать каждый квадратный сантиметр на теле Северуса — и готов был поклясться, что и Северус чувствовал себя точно так же.  
  
— До чего же хорошо, — прошептал Гарри. — Боги, Северус, ты просто потрясающий.  
  
Северус поднял взгляд, на секунду отрываясь от неторопливого посасывания самого кончика его члена.  
  
— В этом мире ты ещё слаще, чем в предыдущем.  
  
— Чёрт, Северус! — застонал Гарри, когда Северус снова обратил своё внимание на его член, ловко обводя языком головку. — Я должен почувствовать тебя у себя внутри. Сейчас же.  
  
— Слава Мерлину, — отозвался Северус, и поднялся, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в губы. — Не знаю, долго ли я сегодня продержусь.  
  
— Это не важно, — Гарри погладил его по щеке. — В нашем распоряжении всё время, какое только есть.  
  
Потому что так и было — теперь. И если раньше они занимались любовью немного поспешно и торопливо, зная, что у них осталось не так-то много времени вдвоём, то теперь всё происходило жарко и страстно, и с пьянящим пониманием, что как только они закончат, то смогут немного передохнуть, а затем повторить всё снова, и снова, и снова!  
  
— Я пытаюсь, — выдохнул Северус, снова подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. — Чёрт, Гарри, ты такой тугой.  
  
— Да-а! — выкрикнул Гарри, притягивая его для поцелуя и в то же самое время быстро скользя ладонью по собственному члену. — Сильнее! Пожалуйста!  
  
Северус незамедлительно послушался и принялся лихорадочно в него вколачиваться.  
  
— Ох, да! Гарри, я совсем близко... Хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым. Хочу почувствовать своим членом, когда ты кончишь.  
  
— Да-а, — всхлипнул Гарри, — Северус...  
  
— Я тебя чувствую, — хрипло продолжил Северус, — я чувствую тебя вокруг своего члена, но кроме этого, я чувствую тебя в своей душе. Я чувствую, как ты возбужден, как отчаянно ты хочешь кончить, как сильно ты любишь мой член у себя в заднице, как сильно ты любишь…  
  
— Северус! — застонал Гарри и кончил, всем телом содрогаясь от мощи своего оргазма.  
  
— Да-а, Гарри! — тяжело дыша, Северус толкнулся в него ещё несколько раз, после чего последовал за Гарри в волне собственного блаженства.  
  
После этого они ещё долго просто лежали друг у друга в объятиях, не говоря ни слова. Гарри рассеянно гладил Северуса по волосам, по-прежнему потрясённый чудесной невероятностью всего произошедшего. Подумать только: было время, когда он считал новость о том, что его соулмейт — Северус Снейп — своим смертным приговором. На самом деле всё было в точности наоборот: Северус подарил Гарри новую жизнь, жизнь, в которой он ждал будущего с предвкушением. Он обрёл часть себя — часть, о которой раньше даже не подозревал, что её не хватало — и теперь чувствовал себя живее, чем когда-либо.  
  
— Просто чтобы ты знал — я действительно люблю, — наконец тихо сказал Гарри. — Я тебя люблю.  
  
Северус фыркнул.  
  
— У тебя, похоже, пристрастие озвучивать очевидные вещи.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Мне показалось важным произнести это вслух. Большинство счастливых пар так делают.  
  
— Ну, нет никакой необходимости говорить это вслух, когда мы оба можем ощущать наши чувства к друг другу посредством уз, — отозвался Северус.  
  
У Гарри вспыхнули щёки. Он знал, что Северус не был сентиментальным романтиком, да и сам Гарри, в общем-то, тоже не был. И всё-таки…  
  
— И всё-таки, приятно услышать это вслух, — продолжил Северус. — Даже когда что-то настолько банальное, как эти три коротенькие слова, просто не может выразить глубину моего к тебе чувства. Я тоже тебя люблю, Гарри.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как у него на лице расплывается широкая улыбка.  
  
— Ты был прав. Приятно услышать это вслух. И теперь, когда мы вместе… по-настоящему вместе, на… — он задумчиво замолчал.  
  
— Навсегда, — твёрдо заявил Северус. — Соулмейты — это на всю жизнь, а даже если бы это было не так, я бы тебя точно не отпустил.  
  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Гарри, целуя его в макушку. — Я бы тебя тоже не отпустил.  
  
— Хм-м, — прокомментировал Северус. — Как бы там ни было… что ты говорил?  
  
— Я говорил, — послушно повторил Гарри, — что теперь мы можем наконец-то просто сосредоточиться на том, что делает нас счастливыми. Не беспокоясь больше о тёмных лордах, или смертельно опасных змеях, или…  
  
— Или о времени, — сказал Северус.  
  
— Именно, — согласился Гарри. — В смысле, рано или поздно мне, конечно, нужно будет вернуться на работу, да и ты, думаю, захочешь заняться чем-нибудь из того, что тебе действительно нравится — вместо круглосуточной работы преподавателем и шпионом, и ещё нам нужно будет придумать, как объяснить твоё воскрешение из мёртвых, и…  
  
— У меня есть идея, — заявил Северус. — Как насчёт того, чтобы мы остались в этой постели и очень обстоятельно друг другом насладились, а потом уже разбирались со всеми этими проблемами — по мере их возникновения? Мы ведь теперь можем себе позволить такую роскошь.  
  
Гарри привлёк его к себе для поцелуя. Разумеется, Северус был прав. Они провели столько времени в ожидании неизбежного расставания — но вместо этого само время рассталось со своим прошлым и подарило им новую удивительную возможность. Шанс на новую счастливую жизнь. Теперь у них с Северусом впереди было бесконечное количество совместных дней — и Гарри собирался насладиться каждым из них, от первого и до последнего.  
  
— Да, — счастливо согласился он. — Теперь можем.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
